All of Me
by Kitara1
Summary: CompleteInu-Yasha is killed in the fight with Naraku before he can tell Kagome something. She has to stop the ruler that has planned it all... to save the future she must change the past, but can she do it without her friends?
1. Leaving Me

Hey, this is my first Fan Fic EVER... heh, bear with me the first chapter is really short; I hope for them to get longer... Hope you enjoy my story ;) Byes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, and I never will..... sad.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With a familiar *THUMP* and a certain hanyou ate dirt...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU F*CKING DO THAT FOR???!!!!!"  
  
"Hmph! you know perfectly well why, you, you, JERK!" With that Kagome ran of in the direction of the well...  
  
"You know you COULD just start letting her go..." With the death glare he was getting from Inu-Yasha, Miroku decided not to push it... "Perhaps not" he muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the well......  
  
"Why that self centered, arrogant, stuck up, JERK... is that all I am??!!! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!! I'm still his shard detector..." She looked down at the pink sphere 'it's almost complete... then... I won't have an excuse to see him--WHAT AM I THINKING!!!-- Why would I want to see... oh who am I kidding' Secretly she knew she loved him, if only he would return the affection.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!!!" Kagome called as she entered the house. She found her mother in the kitchen preparing lunch.  
  
"Hello dear; how is everyone?" her mother asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Oh, Just fine!" came the irritated response...  
  
"Is Inu-Yasha being foolish again?" She had to smile at her daughters actions towards him... 'no one can set her off more then Inu-Yasha; one day she will realize how much he means to her, I just hope she does before it's too late.'  
  
"MORE THEN FOOLISH... He is SO inconsiderate! I feel like I never want to go back; if he needs me, he knows where I am..." Kagome stated bluntly, crossing her arms. Kagome spent three days home, with no sign of Inu-Yasha. Where is he? He should have come stomping out from the well house, yelling at me by now... A week passed with no Inu-Yasha; this worried Kagome. Pushing past her foolish pride she went through the well.  
The sights that greeted her were not what she had expected. Flattened trees surrounded her and she saw a reddish glow in the distance, 'the village, Kaede!' She ran to the village, only to find ember ridden ruins. Children along with their parents watched as the last of the blaze was quickly being drowned by the now pouring rain. 'What happened...?"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou called out to her running.  
  
"Sh-Shippou... What happened?! Where are Inu-Yasha and the others?" Kagome questioned, but knew she would not like the answer. Shippou's face was down and was filled with hurt.  
  
"Naraku... He struck unexpectedly, caught us of guard-Inu-Yasha is hurt really bad, he saved us... he saved us all..." Kagome didn't want to think about it; if she had been here then Inu-Yasha wouldn't be hurt... 'no! I cannot blame myself! But-it is my fault... I shouldn't have gone...'  
  
Running as fast as she could, she found Kaede with Inu-Yasha who was breathing laboriously. "Inu-Yasha? Oh I'm sorry... I should have been here!" Kagome was on the edge of tears. And quickly fell off when she saw the wounds Inu-Yasha had acquired. His face had a long cut from the side of his forehead down to his lip, and was badly bruised. The Fire Rat suit that he always insisted on wearing was badly ripped in many places, and was rather sickeningly red with blood. Kagome could not tell if all of it belonged to Inu-Yasha but she prayed with might that it wasn't all his. A large gash was visible from the place she was frozen to...  
  
"He is Dying, though he has sustained great injury in the past, nothing compares to this. His body was weak from the legion of demons that were sent before the struggle with Naraku."  
  
One thought rushed through her mind... 'Inu-Yasha is going to die, and I will never get to see him again. Never going to argue, or 'sit' heh, or going to have the joy of his company... dying..."  
  
"Kagome..." came a very gruff voice.  
  
Rushed out of her thoughts she dropped to his side. (Don't know why she didn't do this earlier...) "Wh-what is it Inu-Yasha? Maybe you shouldn't talk... Don't worry it will be all right" He weakly reached his hand up and tenderly stroked her cheek.  
  
"Don't give me that, wench" he said with a smile, "I just wanted to tell you that I will always be there for you... I- I-"  
  
"WHAT? You WHAT? INU-YASHA??!!!!! INU-YASHA??!!!! Answer me!!!! NO! You CANNOT die on me!!!! Not now! We haven't finished our journey!!!" quietly she added, "Don't leave me... I, I love you" She hugged him tightly, her body rocked with her sobs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The funeral of Inu-Yasha and the many town people that had died in the grand battle was held the day after; Kagome just could not bear it... The tears came easily now, and she could not drop the feeling of emptiness that filled her. Without speaking she walked away from that place, away from Sango, from Miroku, Shippou and Kaede... She wouldn't be coming back...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That was an interesting first chapter... pretty lame... GOMEN!!!!! 


	2. Life Goes On

Five Years Later  
*Sigh* another day on the job. Nothing out of the norm.... 'I bet you're having a better day then me- wherever you are.' Just thinking of him brought back the memories she had so carefully hidden away. After the funeral, Kagome had rushed home in tears; before her mom could talk to her she had shut herself up into her bedroom. Never leaving, never talking; each morning she almost expected to wake up to bright golden eyes and his stern face. 'It's not supposed to happen like this' she told herself daily... He can't be gone.... He can't be.... As hard as it was to not only realize, but to believe as well, Kagome had gone on, living each day, one breath at a time.  
  
Kagome was now 22 had a job, a boyfriend, and family.... What more could she want? In the car ride home she thought hard about life. She still loved him, and with these weird dreams she had been having... She didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
"Good morning, Caria. How is life?"  
  
"Obviously better then yours..." came her sarcastic reply "what's with you lately? You seem distracted and well, distant."  
  
"Oh it is nothing really; I'm not getting along well with Hojo lately, that's all. (GAG'S I hate Hojo) 'Can't tell her I am depressed about a person that lived 500 years ago that I was secretly seeing through a time traveling well....'  
  
The day went slowly for Kagome, her thoughts drifted back to the days they spent searching for the last of the Shikon shards.... She wondered what became of the jewel for she had left without a second thought; she had left without 'good byes'.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
!BANG!  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Came the annoyed yell of an angry Sango....Some things never change....*sigh*  
  
"But Sango! I was only looking out for your well being!" The lecherous monk stated with an innocent expression.  
  
"Yeah, the well being of my ass" Came her muttered reply.  
  
"You two do realize we are in the middle of a battle here, RIGHT??!!!" Shippou cried, running away from the huge snake creature that was chasing him. It was a black cobra with a hood of blood red, it's whole underside was that sickly tone of crimson. Its piercing gaze was glazed over in anger; it hated these humans, 'weaklings, that is what they are, all of them' he thought to himself, 'how could I let them walk away living, disgusting beings!'  
  
Sango took this moment of distract to attack the monster, the 'whoosh' of her boomerang cut through the air, and sliced the reptile demon in half. It never knew what hit it. Sango caught her returning weapon with ease and latched it back into place.  
  
"Simple." Was her remark, she was pleased with the kill, but fighting, no matter what the cause, never seemed right anymore. Without Kagome and even Inu-Yasha by her side, it wasn't the same; they were like family, the only she had left. After Naraku died she had buried Kohaku next to the rest of he family, her memories brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Sango? Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked worried for his friend. He could guess pretty well what she was thinking, he missed them too but some things don't change and never can. Kagome had left them, and after five years she hadn't returned.  
  
"Nothing, I just miss them" she turned away; she wouldn't let them see her cry. She felt arms wrap around her waist in a tight, comforting hug.  
  
"I know, I know, I miss them too" Miroku couldn't help but relish this moment he had with Sango; he wished he could be the person she took comfort in for the rest of her life.  
  
Shippou stood there taking in the scene.... 'Kagome was like a mom to me, I know how she feels, but couldn't she stay? For me?' 


	3. Realization occurs

"Shippou stood there taking in the scene.... 'Kagome was like a mom to me, I know how she feels, but couldn't she stay? For me?'" (Last Chapter)  
  
'The loss was great for all of us but mostly for Kagome, she loved him, even through all of his antics and insults.' Sango thought to herself, 'I wish she could make herself come back here, we all miss her...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well that was boring" Kagome said to no one in particular, for the day had been boring. She got into her car, started it, and left; not even paying attention she let her mind wander. Shippou would be ten now, I wonder what he looks like? I wonder if Sango has finally realized that Miroku loves her as much as she does him. During her thoughts she had slowly gone into the other lane of traffic and had not noticed the oncoming assault. The actions blurry and slow, no time to turn or change, she watched herself collide into the other car, and tried to brace herself but it was no use. Her head slammed into the wheel and unconsciousness over took her.  
  
(If no one knew this was a dream sequence then I am telling you...THE DUMB ITALICS ARE NOT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!) i"Inu-Yasha? Where are you? Come back!" Kagome called to the quickly departing figure. Chasing after it she found that she could never catch him. "Inu-Yasha!!!!" Feeling a person step up behind her, she turned and gasped. "I thought I could never find you...." she stated in a childish way "why did you run from me?"  
  
"I was afraid I guess" she almost didn't recognize this gentle soothing voice that filled her with joy, she knew who it belonged to and grabbed the other in a tight hug.  
  
"Shhhh, it is ok, shhhh, I'm here, I never left you, why are you crying?"  
  
Wait, could this be the Inu-Yasha that left me? He wasn't patient, or caring.... why DID he care, who was this? She pulled her head out of his warm chest to look at his face better, the same features, white long locks, golden eyes, but something was wrong with his eyes. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome backed away, fear rang in her voice. This WASN'T Inu-Yasha, not the one she knew. "Who are you?"  
  
"Why? Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"But your not Inu-Yasha...." Backing up she asked again, "WHO ARE YOU??!!" with the look he gave her she turned and ran, 'I am truly alone, he isn't here, he never will be' the corridor stretched in odd rubbery fashion; the evil laughter of the creature behind her sent chills to no end. The floor suddenly vanished from beneath her and endless blackness was left in its place, and of course the laughter. She could see no ground, no end to the darkness, pain and loss filled her. The jolt of the ground struck her as she shot up.i  
  
Pain racked her entire body, her head was pounding at every beat her heart gave; the only sign that she wasn't in hell. The blurry room swung in to focus as she took it all in. It was the white walls that gave it away, the oxygen mask helped with her conclusion as well. She was in a hospital; it slowly cam back to her.... The distraction, swerve and hit, was all engraved upon her memory; as well as the dream  
  
"Can't you get the client any sooner? You people are useless, tell them to raise the tax up to 50% and get pick up a letter of resignation on your way, I never want to see you in my company again!!" 'Click'  
  
The man that walked into the room was tall and handsome, his golden eyes and long flowing hair would make him stick out in any crowd. He wore a black business suit, (looking VERY important '-' ) and dark sunglasses. (hmm...MIB?)  
  
"You know if you weren't the person you are; I'd be suing you for everything you own!" He said in an past annoyed, past angry, and going on to furious voice.  
  
"I-In......?" she couldn't muster the strength to finish, and fell into a deep unconscious sleep.  
  
The man standing there didn't really know what to do, and, to his disappointment, his anger left him. He stood there looking at the sleeping figure; "Feh!" With that he left, making another call to one of his employees.  
  
******  
  
Please forgive me! This is my first Fanfic and the chapters are VERY short, but I hope to have a lot of them... I am home schooled so I can get about a chapter a day out.... and if I miss some --- not many people care now do they?! CAUSE I AM A NOBODY....eh heh, eh heh..... um yeah......byes 


	4. Hospital Room

"Should we Wake her up?"  
  
"I don't know, she seems to be dreaming"  
  
"Looks more like a nightmare"  
  
"We SHOULD wake her up"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She mumbled in her sleep, and her breath quickened. She slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes and the conscious world greeted her.  
  
"Kagome dear? Are you alright?" Her mother questioned, taking hold of Kagome's hand. (Just a question, does anyone know what Kag's Mother's name is?)  
  
"I-I'm fine" she said absently, starring into space. All she could think about was the man who she supposedly crashed into... 'Was I imagining it? Heh, wishful thinking? He DID resemble him.... So much, so that I would swear...' Her thoughts dissipated quickly by a hand waiving, in an annoying way I might add, in front of her face.  
  
"Souta!!" She muttered harshly, while yanking his hand away.  
  
"Sorry, Sis! You were catatonic!!" Was his excuse.  
  
"Do you even know what that word means?" She bit out in a playful manner. The smile that was on her face mostly went away when she spotted another presence in the room, Hojo. (Gag) (Hey sorry, I forgot to say that her grandpa died 2 years ago...)  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there, Hojo..." she stated, the playfulness in her voice was replaced with a semi-disappointed tone. She had started to wish he would just go away; his constant concern for her, always 'maybe you should rest,' or 'can I get you anything.' They NEVER fought, what kind of relationship was that?!  
  
"I was worried about you"  
  
'Typical' Kagome thought, "how sweet of you, Hojo." (ack, can't...... breathe.....*Hate's Hojo*) she said in the nicest voice she could; at this time was not much. "You know, I am reaaally tired...."  
  
"But you just woke up!"  
  
She gave Souta the 'I'm going to hurt you' glare. "Yes... But I JUST got into a car accident.... AND.... VERY tired, GOT IT?" Of course this was stated with extra stress on many words, extreme anger and glariness.... (Siblings!)  
  
"We understand Kag...." Hojo walked over and gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead. (AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!) "Get better soon."  
  
"Yes dear, you should get your rest, in two days you need to testify in court. Your cousin's brother-in-law is the person you hit, he hasn't pressed TOO many charges, but they will cost us some" With that she left the room. (everyone else was gone before that)  
  
************************************************************************  
Sorry, It was sooo short.... but...I really cannot think of a better time then this to stop.... ah ha.... um..... thanks everyone for the comments!! All will be revealed....... Byes 


	5. Wasn't Supposed To

Kagome sat there wondering.... 'my cousin....my cousin Rin? HOW COME I NEVER REALIZED I HAD A COUSIN RIN? That cannot be a coincidence can it? No, couldn't be.... Am I going insane? I KNOW I have a cousin Rin, I've known for...forever! What was her husbands name again? OH MY GOSH! She said it was Sessh.... SESSHOUMARU!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calm down now, Kag... Logic, think about it.... What could have caused me to not realize before? It is like I have memories of being together.... but.... they are mixed in with all the others! Like extra cards being shuffled in to a full deck....'  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Kagome jumped five feet in the air. "What the?!!!!! I mean.... I'm sorry" Catching her breathe she looked up, "I didn't see you..." She was frozen.... Her eyes glued to his face. 'I wasn't imagining'  
  
"What.......? WHAT IS IT?" The man yelled.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha!!!!" With that she threw herself on him crying......  
  
"Wha-!!" He didn't quite know what to do about that.  
  
"Oh! What happened Inu-Yasha???!!! Why are you wearing these clothes? How did you get here?!!! You've been gone SO long! I knew you couldn't be dead, I knew! You were with me the whole time, just like you said you would!!!!" She spat that out so fast the man could hardly understand.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about! My name ISN'T Inu-Yasha!" he said quickly trying to get the hysterical girl of him as quick as he could..... When he succeeded, he backed away. Kagome gave him a quizzical look.... 'Why doesn't he remember me??' the hurt she felt showed.  
  
"I just came by to tell you the case is in three days and I intend to win, I have never met you before... (In a sarcastic tone) you're right I was never DEAD, and am wearing these clothes because I am on my way to work..." He Looked at his clock, "WHICH I WILL BE LATE FOR IF I DON'T GET IN AT FIVE!! F*CK" He turned quickly to leave; looking back at her as he headed toward the door, he saw the anguish in her eyes and something in his heart panged. 'What is wrong with me?' He swore to himself that he would get though this case quickly, and not waste another moment of thought on this insane girl.  
  
****************  
  
At the office, he not only spent time thinking about Kagome he questioned and tore at himself for what he felt.... What was it that made him take pity on this person? He NEVER did that, he was a business-man; get through a case, (and win by the way) and move on without loss from his company.... And maybe you could cripple someone else in the process (hehe).... He shook his head.... 'I'm getting soft over a girl, one that I have only just met as well.... Feh!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sitting there thinking, brought on a mess of emotions and memories.... The day of his death replayed over an over in her mind..... "I ju-just wanted to tell you that I will al-always be there for you.I-I" His words drifted through her mind, forever trapped in the horror that was memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Next Day)  
  
"Good Morning! How are you feeling today?" The woman asked kindly.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks...." Kag answered the nurse blandly. All night, that dream haunted her.... The day was almost worse, for conscious thought, hurt a lot more. What did he mean not his name? Why did he not know her? Rin, my COUSIN...... What caused this?? Why didn't I realize? The answers leapt just out of reach of her pondering thoughts.... Something must have happened in the past that shouldn't have... Why didn't I think of that before? Something must have happened that altered time....! But how??? It is impossible... Isn't it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
"Why must we continually go through this?!" Shippou questioned to no one in particular.  
  
Miroku walked a few steps behind Sango, sporting a fashionable red hand print on his face. (lol) With arms out in an innocent way he turned to her again..... "It isn't my fault, Sango! You're just too beautiful to ignore!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I do not want you paying THAT much attention to me!" Sango turning around, (back to Miroku? BAD IDEA) breathe a sigh of frustration.... hitting Miroku on the head with her boomerang. *Sweatdrop*  
  
"Going for two-in-a-row....risky..." commented, the bored Shippou. (Sorry for the small snippets of Miroku's pervertedness..... We'll we more of them soon... maybe with more interaction with other peoples as well)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hi, everyone.....um... yes another short chapter, I enjoy reading long chapters too, but I just do not have the time to write them.... I get about an hour a day (or less) to think of the order I want things to be related, and write them out! So PLEASE bear with me! Thanks 


	6. Twisting Time

This one is longer for the people that say my chapters are too short... (in which they are) heck, I would too..... On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day Kagome was released from the hospital, she had suffered from a small concussion, and minor bruises; nothing too serious. Her mother drove her home in silence; Kagome's mind still reeled with questions. As they pulled into the driveway she thought to pose a question. 'I haven't talked about Inu-Yasha and the others since the day he died...I wonder if my mom will remember him' "Hey mom? Um, do you remember Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not; is he a friend of yours?" The woman saw the dejected countenance her daughter acquired at this answer.  
  
"Yes, a dear, dear friend...." 'More then a friend, well almost' she added to herself sadly.  
  
"Would you like to talk over some coffee?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that a lot" With that they got out of the car, and entered the house to have a looong talk. ************************************************************************  
  
The Inu-Yasha look-a-like paced with his cell phone pressed against his ear, talking furiously into it. "Look Callaii, I am not going to be home 'till after 10 ...." Pause "Yes I do enjoy your company" Smirk "No, I will not be there tonight, you will have to keep yourself warm for once!" Click. He rubbed his eyes, 'oh she will have to go soon'.....  
  
Other side of the conversation:  
  
"Konte! (Kohn-teh) Why won't you have dinner with me? Then later we can snuggle" She stated in a seductive way. Pause "Don't you enjoy my company?" Pause "Then come and be with me! Who will keep me warm and safe at night? Konte? KONTE??!!!! Why that self-absorbed workaholic!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Everything was in slow motion, I saw him there, and the rest of the world was still... It was just me and him. He was really hurt, the many cuts that scattered across his body was nothing to the gash that was probably three inches deep, three inches wide and over a foot long; it stretched from his right shoulder to the left of his waist." She paused looking down. Trying to hold back tears, "He told me..... He told me he would always be with me, look out for me, I just wish he...." she trailed off, and after a moment said, "The funeral was held the next day and I couldn't stand it, everything was telling me 'he is gone, and he won't come back' I ran away. I ran from my friends, from family, from memories...." "Then a few days ago, before the accident I couldn't run anymore I thought about everything I had held back for so long, I brought the memories of my friends out of the darkest corners of my mind. I thought and thought, but badly enough, while I was driving.... and of course you know this part..... But the odd thing is, the man I hit... He looks JUST like Inu-Yasha; his eyes are golden still and hair long, but not the silver it was before.... You said that he is my cousin Rin's husband's brother?"  
  
Her mother had been silent, taking everything in, she believed her daughter, but it was still a lot to absorb. "Yes, he is Sessh's half brother... His name is Konte.... But I do not see how this could be possible, for Sesshoumaru was a demon, and as you said demons do not die by old age, how would Konte be related to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, this is so frustrating!"  
  
"I know Rin was adopted by my sister, but no one can really remember when or how, she kind of became part of the family"  
  
"This just gets odder and odder...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Konte got to his apartment early, only to find it empty, 'figures, Queen La'Whore is probably out with her guy 'friends'; Feh!' He flopped down on the couch, and turned on the television. (Ha, Inu-Yasha flopped...oops did I give something away, Baka Kitara!) "No," *flip* "no, GRR there's nothing on!" He decided that a night on the town might be fun, he wasn't a businessman ALL the time.... Well, this was business too... (lol)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I don't know Hojo, I JUST got back home...."  
  
"Oh! It will be good for you!" He remarked.  
  
Giving in "Where would we be going again?"  
  
"The new nightclub that opened on 40th."  
  
"Alright...." She was so excited, can't you tell?  
  
"Good. Pick you up at 10." Click!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the club  
  
Konte sat at the bar, very bored. He had denied 4 juvenile girls already, he wondered why they were even aloud in here! Turning around, drink in hand, he saw a lovely woman walk in, 'Ah, too bad, she's with someone....' Looking harder he noticed who she was. 'Great...' With a swift moment he popped the shot, and set the glass upside down on the counter. He moved through the franticly dancing people, with an ease that comes from experience. He took a seat behind the couple, rudely listening in on their conversation...  
  
"I don't know Hojo, maybe I should just go home." Kagome said exasperated. She only had one thought on her mind, and didn't want it to get bumped out of the way by anyone, especially Hojo......  
  
"We just got here, lets go out on the floor, you like this song right?" He reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled, probably harder then he meant to because Kagome let out a squeak of surprise.  
  
"Hojo, stop! I want to go home!"  
  
"Kagome, right?" Konte turned and held his hand out to her over his left shoulder....  
  
Kagome just sat there, looking into his golden eyes..... Realizing that she was starring she quickly answered "ye-YES, I am Kagome, the one who crashed into you" she spat out nervously.  
  
"I noticed. And who is this?" Gesturing to Hojo (*cough cough*) with his free hand. (Kagome was still holding his hand lol) Hojo saw this and glared at Konte (It is SO Darn hard to not say Inu-Yasha!!!!!!) Kagome looked down, where Hojo kept glancing at.... A dark blush cascaded over her face, even in the dimly lit club; you could see its crimson tone. Kagome let go of his hand quickly, muttered her apologies, and turned away; the blush still present. "I'll be right back" she stated and rushed off to the bathroom; leaving Hojo, and Konte to.... chat.....  
  
************************************************************************ Five years earlier  
  
"You know he wasn't supposed to die, this changes everything"  
  
"This changes nothing! It can be fixed... Time can be altered, memories forgotten... We will have it soon enough, you will see."  
  
"Will they allow you?"  
  
"They cannot refuse me!" The other said with a smirk..... It was all piecing together...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: There....A little better? A bit longer, I admit not by much, but still longer!!! R&R please!!! 


	7. Going Back

'Oh my gosh.... what am I going to do? I can't talk to him... I can barely stand to see him! He might only be Konte but he looks like Inu-Yasha! Every time he looks at me, or speaks, my heart beats a billion times a second!' When Kagome finally decided to leave the rest room she found Hojo and Konte having a glaring war.... *Sweatdrop*  
  
"Uh guys?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Hojo answered in a semi-sweet manner; never averting his eyes from it's target.... The battle continues  
  
Trying to break the glariness... for it was getting a bit too intense, Kagome questioned, "Anyone want to dance?" Both of them looked up at her with this,  
  
"I would" Simultaneously stated.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "heh....." Konte was the first to get up and grab Kagome's hand; (blushing) she let him lead her to the floor, giving a short glance behind her at Hojo, and shrugged, smiling apologetically. (Not that she really was sorry; she preferred to be dancing with Inu- ...Konte over Hojo any day!)  
  
'Why that bastard... Who does he think he is?! Kagome is MY girlfriend, MY date, and lastly; all MINE!'  
  
'What am I thinking? I'm acting foolish, childish even, over this girl.... God she is beautiful' The fast tempo music, and the way Kagome seemed to let every ounce of herself get swept away in it, was getting to be too much for Konte.... With his heart pounding and his throat dry, he muttered a curse and pushed past her. "I've gotta go."  
  
"Hn?" Was the confused reply, by this time she had stopped dancing and watched him leave. *sigh* Great.... Here comes Hojo.....  
  
"What did that freak do to you Kagome?!" Hojo asked concerned, for he had noticed the rejected look upon her face.  
  
"Nothing..." she stated with a sigh, "I just want to go home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I am so stupid..... Why did I have to say anything? Why am I letting her get to me, I am not like this!" Konte hit the wheel in frustration.  
  
"Women problems eh Konte?"  
  
The icy voice sent chills down his spine. Without looking he continued to drive; this one was not to trifle with.  
  
"Why are you here Tamao? Are deal is finished, I told you already, no." Konte stated in the same coldness.  
  
"Can one not help a friend out, when he is in need?" The shadowy figure stated with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, one can, but you don't!"  
  
"Oh, I am hurt! Did you not like the 'help' you received from me the last time?" This was his game, and his rules, Konte was just running around on the board.... The smirk stuck, in an almost cocky grin.  
  
"You know very well the answer to that, you ruined my life! Now I suggest that before I call the authorities, you would remove yourself from my car, and stay out of my affairs." He said while pulling over onto the curb.  
  
"Very well, if you do not want the information I have on your new love interest, then I will depart...."  
  
"What do you mean information?" Konte said turning around for the first time, to stare into the frigid reddish eyes this 'creature' possessed.  
  
"She is not what she seems, but I suppose you must ask your brother about that now wont you?" With that he got out of the car and started walking away.....  
  
"Feh!" Konte pulled away from the side, and glanced in the mirror, 'of course' he thought; the 'man' was no where to be seen..... (I could stop here... but everyone would say 'Your chapters are soooo short! You need to make them longer!' So I won't...)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Konte is ours and in time, that girl as well... They won't suspect a thing" The dark creature smiled evilly.  
  
The other smiled as well  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Warm rays of sunlight fell upon her face as Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes... Her head pounded and she wasn't ready to go to work today, no wait, she didn't have to go to work, it was Saturday. With a look at her clock she found that it was three in the afternoon.... That woke her up.... 'What in the world!!!! How could I sleep in so late?!?!' She got dressed, got some coffee, and left for the shrine.... She would be going back for the first time in Five years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She got out of her car, shaking slightly... She new what this would mean, she would have to face her past, and it was one she did not want to uncover.  
  
Kagome's mom came out and greeted her warmly, "You can do it, I know you can, they will understand." With that she hugged her daughter and walked her to the shrine house.  
  
Unknown to them, a dark creature watched from the bushes, when he felt her miko power flair, he thought he would be caught, but the girl just shrugged it off and jumped into the well. 'So, the girl has finally gone back to her little friends? He will be pleased to see her again won't he?' He thought sarcastically being the evil thing it was. He knew something she didn't.....  
  
******************************************  
  
Shippou sat there in boredom.... It seemed that the last five years were pent in the 'merry' mood... Trapped in a village with nothing to do... "I wish Kagome were here," he remarked to Miroku who just sat there, trying to stay interested in the shape of a certain demon exterminator.... (not too hard to do!) Sango, just leaned against the wall of the hut, eyes closed.... "Yeah well she's not, and I'm not sure if Lady Kagome will return to us at all..." Miroku took his sight from the unsuspecting Sango towards Shippou.  
  
"You know, I think the heat is getting to me.... I thought I just heard Kagome..."  
  
"Well it must be the heat because Kagome isn't he....." Sango had finally spoke, and opened her eyes just in time to see Kagome walking into the hut.... the others had gone speechless.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" Shippou squeaked and ran over to her, rapping his arms about her waist. (for he was 11 years old now)  
  
"Shippou? I can hardly believe it! Look how you've grown!" Kagome exclaimed in delight.  
  
"Kagome-chan!? Is it really you?" Sango asked amazed, she embraced her as well.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Kagome asked, beaming with joy. "I'm so happy to see you all! Miroku! Get over here!" With the hug he gave, he added a rub to her backside.....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" With that she slapped him.... Some things NEVER change....  
  
Sango glared at him....  
  
"What?!! Can I not greet Lady Kagome back without getting hit for it?!"  
  
"Not with your types of greeting...." Sango muttered - -;;  
  
"Kagome! Why did you run away from us?!" Shippou questioned.  
  
Kagome looked down, "I was afraid I guess....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Lol, what do those last statements remind you of? Hmmm..... Sorry... still is short, will always be short.... but short allows me to write about a chapter a day... I probably will not post on weekends, and they will be no longer then 4 pages on WORD, so please do not get your hopes up.... Thanks for all the people who posted, I really appreciate it, the reviews keep me encouraged that SOMEONE out there likes my Fic.... Anyway; Byes 


	8. The Empty Past

Dream sequence  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Where are you? Why can't I see you?" The long corridor slinked and molded, giving the impression of unstableness, but the ground was completely level.  
  
"Over here.... This way........ You're getting closer" The voice whispered in her head.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...?" She turned around to find someone behind her. "Who are you?" She put the question to the shadowed face.  
  
"Don't you know me?"  
  
"N-no... I don't." Kagome answered stepping back.  
  
The shadowy figure, smiled a wicked smile, baring sharp fangs that glinted in the low light..... The rest of his face hidden behind dark silvery locks; they glowed in the shallow light of the full moon. "Oh but you do, our journey isn't finished yet.... Come with me, we will finish it together!" With that the man grabbed her; she called out and her miko powers flared brightly. The man quickly let go, for to touch her burned his hands; she took this opportunity to run. (Wouldn't you?)  
  
She ran and ran.... Just wanting to get away from the unearthly laughter..... Looking back she found that there was nothing, nothing but an empty void. The excessive exercise did not labor her breathing, nor did it tire her body; it just was. It continued for what seemed ages, she closed her eyes and pressed on, but the void behind her was warring on her soul.  
  
When she thought that going on, actually trying to get away from the nothingness, trying to avoid the pain, was useless, how could she run? The blackness took advantage of her unwilling spirit and crept closer. She was giving in.... no longer fighting it..... Her legs slowed and before she collapsed a person grabbed her; she felt the pain leave her, slowly edging away. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself under this person and surrounded by a peaceful meadow. The emptiness was gone, and all she felt was love; warmth, it was everywhere, no longer the unbearable chill..... Taking her eyes from the beautiful scene, she looked upon her rescuer.  
  
"Konte... It is you," She smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course silly girl, didn't I tell you I would always be with you?"  
  
"Yes, of course you did....!"  
  
His face got a touch darker with concern, "Why were you running?"  
  
"I was scared I guess."  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she yawned.... 'Why do I keep having that dream...? Every night; but it was different this time.... Konte..... What does it all mean?'  
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Sango chimed brightly, "ready for breakfast?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "am I ever!" Pondering would have to wait till later; FOOD.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You are sure she is there?"  
  
"Yes, Master, she is with the exterminator, monk, and kitsune."  
  
"Well, well...." The Master laughed a deep, evil laugh that echoed throughout the throne room. "Let's have some fun...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So what are our plans for today, Lady Kaede?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Why don't you just take a stroll? It is nice out to work today."  
  
"Alright!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The day, though hot, was indeed a beautiful one. The trees swayed gently in the slight breeze; the sunlight shone through the branches, dappling the ground with spots of the suns rays. The absolute beauty of the scene was capped off by the birds singing and over all joy of the moment.  
  
Kagome shivered involuntarily, not knowing why.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" Asked Miroku, noticing her shiver.  
  
"I'm fine!" Kagome said giving her best smile..... 'What WAS that? The aura she felt was familiar, yet EVIL....?' Not paying much attention to it she just kept walking, trying to take in the scenery. She couldn't shake it.... How could she? It was coming closer, could she just ignore it? "There is someone coming... and they aren't friendly"  
  
Everyone was on alert, for anything or anyone suspicious...... "Inu-Yasha?" Shippou asked in confusion.... He sniffed the air again, trying to make sense of it. "Kagome, it's Inu-Yasha....." he said quietly to her.  
  
Surely enough he appeared in the path in front of them, fast as lightning he went after Kagome. Luckily Kirara saw this and jumped in from of Kagome, taking the hit. (She had transformed)  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!! What are you doing??" Her nightmare.... the same evil smirk.... "What are you doing?"  
  
"What? Don't you know? I'm trying to kill you!" Smile in tack, he leapt at her; she had kept up her training these five years and was able to create a shield around herself.  
  
"Inu-Yasha......" She collapsed exhausted from using up so much energy. The others took the place of the no longer standing barrier around her; they couldn't kill him, he was Inu-Yasha.... Wasn't he?  
  
****************************  
  
Author's note; I got two in today... so maybe it can equal one long chapter? Lol.... don't get mad at me!!!!!! *hides from the wanting longer chapters people......* 


	9. Wha!

"Why are you doing this Inu-Yasha?!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Everyone was doing their best to fend him off but to no avail.... This wasn't the hanyou they once knew.....  
  
"Inu-Yasha....." Kagome muttered, slowly rising, Shippou had been with her since she had collapsed and was now trying as hard as he could to help her.  
  
"He isn't himself.... this isn't Inu-Yasha..." Shippou stated sniffing the air around him.  
  
"If it isn't Inu-Yasha then WHO is it??!!" Miroku spit out, catching the demons sword (not Tetsusaiga) with his staff, for now, he could hold him off, but not for long, his strength was failing him.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw this and used it, with an evil smirk he pushed his full power at the unsuspecting monk. The staff fell, and the world stood still..... Inu-Yasha's face was a frozen look of pride at his work.  
  
"NO!" Sango cried out as she ran to the now fallen Miroku.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, the half-breed is worth something after all... kukukukuku" the deep laugh escaped the dark figure. Sensing another presence enter the room, he turned his eyes from his puppet to the approaching creature. "Ah, Sesshoumaru, what a deep honor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note.... Yes it is short, but that is because it is meant to be short, not a whole chapter just a snippet sort of. I am writing to say something that I should have been saying the whole time lol the disclaimer.... um.... here goes : Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, though it would rock if I did....  
  
There... I will be putting this on the top of each chapter from now on....  
  
Also if anyone has comments or suggestions or wants to talk, you can email me at Kagome4Inu8861@hotmail.com... Also, you can visit my site (www.funtigo.com/cherry_blossoms) If you like looking at pictures, I have a lot of Anime pics there..... thanks, byes! 


	10. Lost Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
*****************  
  
One moment Inu-Yasha was standing there smiling like a maniac the next he disappeared... Not like their attention was on Inu-Yasha, for it no longer was; Miroku had been standing there, unprepared for the attack Inu-Yasha executed.... His body had been thrown across the clearing they were in and smashed violently into a tree.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Sango looked at his wounds; the horrid cut he had received was shining with a pinkish glow.... 'Wha? Why would it be doing that?" After the shock of the moment, and the lack of danger, Sango with Kagome's help, put Miroku on Kirara. When he was secure, Sango also climbed on. Kirara sped towards the village as fast as she could taking care not to harm Miroku further.  
  
Kagome and Shippou were left there to walk back alone with their thoughts....  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippou?" Kagome answered in an almost exasperated voice.... The emotional roller coaster she had been on lately was overwhelming... Inu- Yasha was back, trying to kill her, and her friends, his reincarnation in the future.... SO MANY QUESTIONS....  
  
"Do you think Miroku will be ok?"  
  
"I don't know, Shippou... But I really hope so...." With that she turned and felt a tingling sensation run down her senses... 'How can that be? I almost feels like a... No it couldn't be could it?! How come I didn't feel it before?!'  
  
"Shippou!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing the kitsune to jump. "What happened to the rest of the shards five years ago? Were they all found?" 'Of course I have one... but other then that.....' He stood there in thought for a while. "Um, yeah I think they were.... why?" Pause "Kagome?"  
  
By now she was searching around the bushes. "AH HA!" She exclaimed  
  
"A piece of the Shikon Jewel? But I thought...." The now very confused Shippou stated.  
  
Cutting him off, "I think I know what is going on here.... Come on Shippou; let's go back to the village!"  
  
**********************************  
  
"What do I owe this visit, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Naraku, I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands have come to question the reasons for the...game... you are playing with my half-breed brother. Us dog-Youkai are not to be trifled with. Do not get me wrong, I am in no means attached to the disgrace, but he is family, and such an issue as this would put a bad tone to our name," he stated with bitter coldness.  
  
"Ah, I see the problem, but you do not have to question me about any of this, for he does this not by my control, but by his own compelling beliefs! If you have someone to charge, I suggest you address him."  
  
Not fully convinced that Naraku was telling the truth, Sesshoumaru glared, "Did you not die by my half brothers hand, not but 5 years ago?"  
  
"But of course." He replied with a smirk  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"KAGOME!!!! WAIT UP!" Shippou called out... though he was a demon, he could not keep up with the compelled miko...  
  
When Kagome reached the village, she ran straight to Kaede's hut... The image that she found surprised her.... Miroku was lying on top of Sango.... Kissing her.... Among other things.... (AHEM O_O) Now she didn't think this natural, considering he was just about DEAD just moments ago...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sango rushed into the hut, tears threatening to spill.... "Kaede! Miroku is hurt....!"  
  
Kaede came out and examined the injured monk.... "Hmm" she said after inspecting the wound, "as I thought... this was not given by any normal weapon..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.  
  
"The sword that hath scathed the monk, was one not meant to kill...." she added to herself 'I fear the use of a Shikon shard was also in use.' "Who were ye attacked by?"  
  
Gravely, she answered, "Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"Hmm... so it seems he has returned (not meaning Inu!)... I will meditate on this..." She said to herself, thinking.... Kaede said to Sango, "The wound will heal by it self, so do not worry over it. Ye need your rest, stay by his side." With that she left the small room...  
  
Sango turned when she heard Miroku groan... "What? What is it? Do you need something?"  
  
Miroku winced and mumbled something, causing Sango to get closer, trying to hear.... (bad choice lol) She visibly stiffened as she felt something rubbing her backside.  
  
"PERVERT!" She yelled slapping his hand away, but she really couldn't force herself to stay mad at him.... Miroku, with that goofy smile plastered on his face..... "I was worried..." She stated seriously, "when Inu-Yasha attacked... and you were..."  
  
His hand went up to her mouth to silence her. Miroku held her cheek gently, with that he leaned up and kissed her on her lips... Sango surprised him by deepening it.... (SANGO! Lol)  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome had walked in on them a few minutes after that... um... touching moment. (lol)  
  
*cough cough* she cleared her throat to let them know of her presence.  
  
Sango looked up with a DEEP blush.....  
  
"Uh... Hi Kagome!" Miroku stated with a smile, peering out from under Sango... who was now quickly getting up...  
  
"Um... Maybe I should just... bye!" Kagome said, leaving.  
  
"Kagome wait... I'm coming too" Sango ran after her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry... I really am at a loss right now in how to continue this! Grrrrrr.... Anyway! Please R&R!!!!! I would really like to know ANYONES view on my story.... It would help a lot.... Byes 


	11. The Jewel is Lost Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (too bad...)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome Inu-Yasha, did you succeed?" The dark creature questioned, fully knowing the answer.  
  
Inu-Yasha just let out a growl, showing his disgust.  
  
"Oh, so you failed? Tsk tsk tsk" He smiled shaking his head, "no matter, I have a new plan in order."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome slowed her embarrassed speed walk to turn to Sango, head down. "I'm sorry Sango, I really didn't mean to...." she trailed off.  
  
"Really Kagome it's ok!" She replied with a smile.  
  
"ok" Kagome also smiled, "Hey! Guess what I found at the clearing?"  
  
When Kagome handed Sango the shard, her face went from surprise to a clouded expression. "How can this be? The rest of the jewel was taken from Naraku and placed with the half that you had in the shrine... Miko's came from the other cities and tried to complete it, piece it together, but none could. I just don't understand how Inu-Yasha could have gotten one of those pieces." Sango shook her head amazed, "Only certain priests and miko's can enter the shrine that holds the jewel."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't Inu-Yasha that stole it... Are you sure the rest is still at the shrine?"  
  
"They should be....." The looked to where Kagome once stood," Kagome?! Where are you going?"  
  
Where was she going? She was going to find out what Naraku was up to....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'She's going back to the well; perfect'  
  
'I need to hurry, it's getting dark' she told herself. Unnoticed to her, she ran past the shadowy figure, it smirked; pleased with its prey's ignorance. The creature leaped into the air to land abruptly in front of her; Kagome's surprise was doubled when he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha....? What.... What are you---?" He silenced her with a kiss. Her mind was spinning... When he pulled away, she looked up into his golden eyes, mesmerized by their intense gaze. It felt as if it were burning into her, searching her very soul. The same eyes; she had longed so many times before, for him to look at her like he was now.... The passion, love, but there was something else she saw in his eyes, a growing madness, driven by anger. She understood now, the Inu-Yasha she knew, was no longer in this world. The logic set in, Kagome wanted to get away, away from the intense darkness that now surrounded her, it was everywhere, taking over her senses, the laughter filled her ears, and unconsciousness overtook.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango walked back to the small hut to eat dinner with Miroku, Shippou and Kaede; two hours had passed and Kagome had not returned.  
  
"Should we go out and search for Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"She was headed to the well; it is possible that she has just decided to stay in her time for the night..."  
  
"It isn't like her to leave without telling us when she will be back," Shippou stated with concern.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oww...." Kagome stated rubbing her head as she sat up. What had happened? The memories of last night filled her brain. "Inu-Yasha... Why?"  
  
"Why? You know very well why." Kagome jumped at the voice, had she said that out loud? The owner of the voice now edged slowly out of the shadows....  
  
"What do you mean?" she shuddered, scooting back against the icy wall. Inu- Yasha kept coming closer, until he was nose to nose with Kagome, staring into her eyes with coldness.  
  
"You know..." The bitterness that clung to his words, the hatred, it frightened her. He slid his hand to her face, running his claws along her jaw line; she shivered in an unrestrained fear. Why was he doing this? Her eyes glazed over as she anticipated the oncoming assault; his hand drawn back, ready to strike...  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She pleaded with tears flowing. He pulled his fist back in a slow motion, for a moment Kagome thought he had stopped. But the blow that was issued next, so fast, and unexpected, told her otherwise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: It is short, very short.... It is becoming hard to continue, I have the plot and story all worked out.... but I stink at the actual events of the story... Please forgive my lack of long chapters... R&R PLEASE!!!!!! Byes 


	12. Lack of Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha....  
"KAGOME!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Kagome!!?"  
  
The calls of her friends did not go unnoticed by Kagome... For her own safety, she could not answer them. Inu-Yasha had taken her to a hill, or rather a cliff that overlooked the village and forest. Kagome's mind was bouncing off the piles upon piles of information she had gathered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She saw his fist draw back, and for a moment he stopped, the blow was fast, unexpected. When Kagome realized that he hadn't hit her, she opened her eyes from the wince. Inu-Yasha stood up with his back turned and 'feh-ed'.  
  
"Five years ago...." He started, remembering the memory with sadness, and dispute. "We got into an argument; it seems so foolish now... I-I loved you Kagome... Don't you realize that!?" He turned around anger clearly shone on his face.  
  
"You... Lovebd/b me?" This confused Kagome to no end.... 'He tries to kill all of us, kidnaps me, and then tells me he loved me? What happened Inu-Yasha?'  
  
As if he heard her thoughts he spoke, "But then you betrayed me... All of us... You know you had me going for a while, that game of yours. I know now, and I was foolish, but I will inot/i let myself be fooled again!" With this he grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her out of the cave.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please!" Kagome begged, "I didn't do it... I do not even know what you were talking about... INU-YASHA!" Her eyes pleading.  
  
"NO, I will not falter! You lying bitch!"  
  
"What are you italking/i about?!" She was freely crying now, and his eyes softened for a moment, but it was gone in as fast as it showed.  
  
"I will not listen to your lies..." Inu-Yasha lifted her out over the ledge.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shippou was wandering about the forest when a scream pierced the air, 'Kagome!' he ran towards the sound... He was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight; Inu-Yasha had Kagome dangling over the edge, held by the collar of her shirt. He watched in helplessness as the horrifying scene unfolded. "KAGOME!!!!" Shippou cried out as he saw in slow motion the screaming figure fall. There was nothing he could do, if he tried to catch her, the impact could kill both of them; his eyes closed, as he listened for the sickening thud, but it never came. Opening them, Shippou found.... Nothing... He ran over to the place where Kagome would have met her doom, but still nothing. Shippou glanced up to see Inu-Yasha vanish with a disgusted growl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought to herself, she remembered the terror of Inu- Yasha dropping her, and falling, and then darkness, 'am I dead?' Little specks of glowing light sprinkled around her, they were everywhere. She reached out to touch one but they flitted out of the way. Kagome felt no warmth, confusion, or hurt, she just...Was... She was floating in an eternity of darkness; but was it dark? No, on the contrary, the light was blindingly bright, all emitted from the beautiful specks. 'I could stay here, where I can just be. No need to worry, I can just continue on here, without Inu-Yasha, Mom, Sango, all of my family and friends....' This world she stood frozen in, was taking its toll on her mind, she was losing her will to go on, her will to live. The emptiness, no longer affecting her, she heard a calm voice call her name... Did she care? The voice became harsher, and a feeling came to her once again, it almost pained her to feel again. Why? Why are they back, I do not want to feel anymore... Her thoughts were flat, devoid of pitch and tone. Kagome felt herself falling, being consumed with the darkness, all was returning...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Present~  
  
'Knock, knock, knock'  
  
"One moment Souta," his mother told him, as she went to get the door, "Oh, Mr. Shirosen, are you here to speak with Kagome?"  
  
Konte nodded, keeping a straight face, "yes, is she at home?" Judging by the moment of concern and confusion that paced over the woman's face, she wasn't, and something was not right. "I'm sorry, I'll come by some oth--"  
  
"No," she cut him off hastily, "you should come in" Slight Pause, "I fear for my daughter, and you might be the only one who can help."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: I could have been mean, and left it the last chapter there for a while... Just letting you wonder, but I'm not mean, so I didn't, aren't you glad?? 


	13. Konte

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...  
  
Konte sat in a stupor, which was funny to see the strict businessman do. 'Kagome... I knew that there was something, but, I didn't realize...' He hadn't thought of disbelief, no thought of falseness, he KNEW that this tale was true, deep inside him, he knew.  
  
"You understand what happened; now you need to stop what's happening..." Kagome's mother stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Konte looked up in confusion.  
  
"It is the reason Souta and I do not remember the reason for Rin and your half brother..."  
  
"Actually he's my step brother." Konte smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah... I was adopted; his father fell in love with my 'mom'."  
  
"How can that be?" She questioned to herself, "for Sesshoumaru's father died, when you were five years old... eh, Inu-Yasha I mean.... That was five hundred years ago!"  
  
"I'm not sure, we didn't talk about it much." He shrugged, "what were you saying about what is going to happen?" Konte asked, changing the subject.  
  
She decided to let it drop, "Yes, well Kagome told me of a theory she had, it concerns an old enemy of yours, Sango's, and Miroku's."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Yes. He was in league with the lord of the South, one who had recently risen to power, quite quickly I understand. They heard stories of the lord being a fowl player, much like Naraku, he would torment, and twist peoples lives for fun. On their journey, rumors and stories were starting to spread of his strange ways, people were saying that he was into the arts of an evil source of power; one that allowed him to hinder the minds of the people and demons that were affected." She paused, and in seeing Konte's odd glance, she explained; "Kagome and I had a long time to talk."  
  
"Feh, guess so...."  
  
"Anyway, Kagome fears that this lord has brought Naraku back to fulfill something... Who in turn has brought back Inu-Yasha... Kagome was supposed to return 2 days ago, she hasn't, and I fear the worst..." her voice filled with worry... Konte rose and started toward the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to find Kagome..."  
  
"Wait! You can't!" With the look of utter determination that she saw in his eyes, Kagome's mother decided not to protest, "....You can't... go without a shard..." She finished smiling. With that she ran up to her daughter's room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Where is this place? Kagome thought as she wandered the long corridor. The air almost seemed tinted with a reddish fog that gave everything the same hue. She had woken up minutes earlier on a huge white pillow, in a nondescript room with nothing covering the walls, and with nothing on the floor but the big center cushion. To Kagome this was a dream land, after the reality of touch, and emotion came back to her, the wake of this place pushed it past the 'believable'. When she came to the end, a lone door stood there, getting past her doubts, she entered.  
  
"So you finally awoke, welcome miko." A cool voice spoke from the throne at the far end of the room. Kagome looked up and gasped at the sight that met her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After searching her daughter's room, to find nothing, she realized that her daughter had the shard with her, and the only way to get through the well was with those shards. How was Konte supposed to get through the well, and find her daughter?! She slowly walked down the stairs in silent depression. 'I know something has happened to her, either by Inu-Yasha, or...'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Konte's voice pulled her out of her worrying thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, something is wrong; Kagome has the only shard here."  
  
His face fell, and something new took over his eyes, a look of pure love, anguish and determination. He would get to his Kagome, no matter what it took....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night:  
  
"For the last time you can NOT come over!" Pause, click. 'goodnight to you too, bitch...' Konte thought as he lay in bed, forcefully trying to get Kagome out of his mind. Ever since this morning he was filled with this, feeling... Like something turned 'on' inside of his heart. He almost disliked what it was doing to him; it made him feel like his resistance of the female society, crumble. A weakness toward any person was scorned upon in his family, especially in his line of work. 'Is this why I've felt an empty longing for so long?' The thought of needing anyone to complete him made Konte angry, but Kagome, she, she was special; he didn't know how, or why, but deep down, he knew that he needed her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stood amazed.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, I have brought you here to discuss the reasons for my half- breed brothers return, and the situation we have found ourselves in," he said his voice cold.  
  
Kagome tried to collect herself, but a whiff of faintness overcame her, and she slid to the floor, holding her head. Kagome looked up, "why? Why would you need me?" Her voice brimming with frustration; her head hurt.  
  
"For you are the only one who can control it; I know of your origin and the quest you undertook. Now there is a new force at work here, one not even I can overcome." Sesshoumaru told, in a bitter way. He felt weak, conversing with a pathetic human, about his inability to handle the situation. But it was needed, this 'being' could take over his lands the second he chose to attack, and Sesshoumaru would not stand for it. He glided from the throne, stopping at the entrance, "I will have a servant show you to your room," he said coolly, with that he left her alone in the throne room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: I'm just going through the chapters fast, so you are getting a short chapter a day, instead of a long one every 2 or 3... Considering I enjoy having a small cliffy at the end of each chapter, I thought this would be more likable for the people reading, but I can do long chapters instead of short if that is what everyone wants. It just means you have to wait longer to find out what happens ;) R&R PLEASE!!!! Byes (I just realized that Kagome was going back to the present time to tell her mother that Inu-Yasha was back, but I had Inu-Yasha stop her before she left... Now her mom knows about Inu-Yasha... eh... should I rewrite it?) 


	14. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha... (Small warning: this chapter contains some sensuality, and implies... eh... stuff)  
  
***********  
  
"I'm really worried about Kagome!" He stated for the bazillionth time.  
  
"I know Shippou, we all are..." Sango soothed, holding the kitsune.  
  
"I just do not understand! How could dog breath do that! Even if he was mad at her, I just don't see how he could..." He sat and thought for a while, "We have to find her!" Shippou jumped up and ran out of the hut.  
  
Miroku looked at the departing figure, then into the room, "where's he going?"  
  
Sango sighed, "to find Kagome again..."  
  
"Really? Again?" Miroku looked back over his shoulder one last time, shrugged and came inside. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the seat next to Sango, clearly wanting to sit down.  
  
She nodded her approval, but tried to remain weary of his wandering hands. He noticed the stress in the air, and tried to think of a way to ease the tension.... To bad he made the wrong choice...  
  
"HENTAI!!! WILL YOU NEVER LEARN?!" SLAP!  
  
"I'm sorry Sango!! I just..."  
  
"You just what?!!!" Sango glared at Miroku, who now sported a bright red hand print on his face, she couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic look he gave her... 'No, stay mad Sango! Don't think about how cute he is! Did I just say Miroku was... cute?'  
  
Miroku took advantage of Sango's moment of 'away-ness' to pull her into a hug. It was so unexpected that Sango couldn't protest; when Miroku started nuzzling her neck, she could barely stop herself from closing her eyes and leaning into him.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku muttered into her hair.  
  
"Y-yes?" her voice cracked.  
  
"I love you......" He whispered softly into her ear, sending endless shivers through her body.  
  
Pulling away, all she could do was stare into his eyes, "you...do?"  
  
Miroku's face fell a bit; did she not love him back? Great, now he had gone and made a fool of himself, she didn't care for him like he did her.... Sango had other thoughts about this though; she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Took him a while to recover from the shock, it wasn't the first time they had kissed, but this was different, he poured all his love into the kiss he returned.... Picking her up, he went into the bedroom... (Hmm I wonder.... O_O)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you need anything else miss?" The servant questioned.  
  
"No thank you..." Kagome said quietly, sitting on the bed. She noticed that the female servant was a fox youkai... 'Odd, why would Sesshomaru have any other youkai besides dog-youkai?'  
  
The servant dismissed herself, leaving Kagome, once again, alone. From her room she could hear the sounds of a young girl laughing, does Sesshoumaru have any pups she thought, perplexed, but then she remembered that little girl he always had around. Why would Sesshoumaru keep that girl around? Doesn't he hate humans? Hmm...I wonder what she looks like now, she is five years older after , and would be about 11... Kagome decided to wander a bit, Sesshoumaru, after all, didn't say she had to STAY in her room, just that she would be shown one!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you?!"  
  
"Leave Master Sesshoumaru alone, girl!" He growled, grabbing at her arm.  
  
"Get away from me toad!" Rin yelled, ripping it away from him. With that she ran down a long corridor, looking into each room.  
  
Kagome had lost her way; all the rooms and halls looked the same! She had started to gaze at the pictures on the walls. Some were of far away lands, peaceful meadows, and sunsets, others, were of fierce battles, or portraits. Kagome hadn't noticed the girl coming towards her, and it was obvious the other didn't either. The inevitable happened, they crashed, both falling on their backsides.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me!" Rin said standing up, when she finally looked at Kagome, she was shocked, "who are you? I have never seen you around the castle, are you going to be Sesshoumaru-sama's mate?" The look in her eyes, they seemed to sparkle with anticipation, was she getting a new mom?  
  
Kagome could hardly understand her; she reddened at the thought of being Sesshoumaru's mate... not because it interested her, just the thought of being someone's significant other... It brought back memories of Inu- Yasha... "N-No!" She stammered, "He just needs some help with something, that is why I am here," Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama does not ask for help often, there must be something wrong," The girl's eyebrows creased in thought.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it isn't bad! Your Rin right?" Kagome questioned trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes," Rin said looking up, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well I guess you do not remember me, you were a bit younger..." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, how to explain? "Eh... Do you remember a group of people that Sesshoumaru... um... Talked to when you were about 6 years old?"  
  
"Oh, yes I remember them; they had something that belonged to Sesshoumaru- sama." (She no longer says 'Rin remembers, or talks about her self in third person, she's eleven for goodness sake.... So I cannot really make her character like it is in the manga)  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, 'yeah, had something that was Sesshoumaru's hehe' "Well," She continued, "I was with them..."  
  
"Oh, ok," She chimed, happily, "I don't really remember you, but I'm sure we'll be great friends!" With that Rin grabbed Kagome by her arm and hurried back the way she had come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shippou wandered around the forest, heading in the general direction of the cliff. Though he had been there a hundred times over, he still had hoped that he would find something. The want of catching Kagome's scent was now gone, for 3 days had gone by and it would have certainly vanished. Even where it should have been three days ago, he found no trace of her ever being there, like something had erased her presence, an almost startling thought. He stood in the darkness, wishing he knew, wishing he could do more, 'why did she have to be taken away, so soon after she had returned?' Even though it wasn't his fault, he felt responsible for her imprisonment or worse, little did he know that at this very moment, in a far away castle she was playing... Hopscotch.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The laughter from the garden drew Sesshoumaru to the window, when he saw the antics of the two girls, he glowered. 'That miko has overstepped her bounds... How could she leave her room and feel that she can wander wherever she pleases!' Sesshoumaru wasn't even all that concerned about that, but on the fact that she had met Rin. Anyone knowing that he kept company with a human girl for so long, must think him weak. His normally calm, emotionless face was now in a fierce scowl. ************************************************************************  
  
1, 2... 3, 4..... 5, 6, 7, 8... 9, 10! On the last square she fell over laughing. "I haven't played this since I was your age!" Kagome was out of breath, Rin had talked her into going out into the garden and playing with her. They had played clapping games and hopscotch, and Rin sang a song for her that she had learned from one of the servants.  
  
'Wow' Rin thought, 'even though she is older then me, I feel drawn to her! Sesshoumaru-sama, nor Jakken, would never play with me like this!' Both of them were laughing, and having such a good time, that they didn't notice the angry demon approaching......  
  
"RIN!" His stern voice came.  
  
'Gulp' "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" She turned around, putting on her sweetest smile.  
  
For a moment his anger went down a level, 'why does she do that to me... She's just a weak human....' Countless times he wondered why he had saved her, let alone allow her to stay with him all those years ago, as much as he hated to admit it, he... Loved her in a way....  
  
Rin noticed his expression, so full of concern for his, she stood and walked over to him, hand outstretched, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you alright?" When her hand was inches away from his garbs, he grabbed it.  
  
"I'm fine," he bit out, drawn from his thoughts, he returned to his anger. "I told you to stay in the main chamber! Why were you outside? Don't you know it is dangerous?!"  
  
Kagome had just sat there... 'Why is Sesshoumaru so worried about her? Doesn't he hate humans?'  
  
"And you, miko, this is my house, and you are my guest, last time I reviewed the rules of common curtsey, I believe choosing to wander where you will, wouldn't fall under being polite." His voice had turned from reprimanding to a cold, harsh, tone.  
  
Not dazed by his glare or the tone of which he spoke she replied, in the same way, "and last I checked, bringing someone into your house as a 'guest' was a request, not a kidnapping!"  
  
"Did you really... kidnap... Her Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin's voice pleaded, shakily. 'Could Sesshoumaru-sama really do that?'  
  
He was torn, he wanted to stay angry at the miko, but could not bring himself to, for Rin; he wondered why the thought of him kidnapping someone would cause her so much grief... Was it because of the miko being human? "Yes," He answered turning away from the hurting eyes that bored into him, "She would have died if I hadn't." With this he started to walk away, pausing at the door, he added, "Come inside Rin, it is getting late...." then he left.  
  
"What did he mean by that Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing Rin, don't worry about it I'll tell you later," With that the two girls walking in side.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Well it sure is getting more interesting! Thanks to all the people who are reviewing, you do not know how much it helps and encourages me! Byes 


	15. Dain Bramage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't know what happened Inu-Yasha, how can I help to fix something I didn't do?'  
  
Her voice pleaded in his mind, 'why does she have to do that?! Always sweet, always has to be right... That bitch! I knew I would get hurt, the ones I love always hurt me...' Thoughts of revenge upon a helpless girl ravaged his brain. Kagome had betrayed him; there was no doubt of this. As he walked slowly up to the castle he wondered why he had come back to this place, it was something he had told himself countless times he would never do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"GET OUT!!!" The dark figure commanded roughly.  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
The lesser youkai scampered out of the room whimpering with fear, 'why did I talk back? Am I that stupid? Master will kill me for this!' He questioned himself over and over as he ran down the hall. Back in the throne room....  
  
The higher demon stood, cracking his neck, he tried to release the rising anger he felt. He collapsed into his throne with a forced breath of frustration. "They do not see, no, they CANNOT see. They choose death over my leadership? The fools, they think running and building a 'resistance group' will stop me?" A deep chuckle escaped his gnarled mouth. His confidence, though strong, was not complete; he knew that there was one who could stand in his way. The door opened at the far south corner.  
  
The creature's eyes seemed to stab into the one who now walked toward him, head bowed, "why have you returned? Is the miko dead?" (*shivers* darn his voice is COLD)  
  
"No." A growl emitted from deep within his throat.  
  
"Then you should not have shown your face here!" A gust of an unseen force threw the unsuspecting victim from the room.  
  
"So he has failed, what will it take to get this miko out of my way?" At first the news had angered him, now his mind was full of plans to inflict long suffering on the unsuspecting group... 'Of course, this might work for the better...' The being thought to himself, and an evil cackle echoed through the corridors of the desolate kingdom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shippou walked home in bitter despair, the same thing today; no Kagome.... As he neared the hut he could tell that something was not right, it was too quiet. Entering quickly he discovered something that he probably shouldn't have... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
The two people in front of him looked up, very red in the face...  
  
"Sh-Shippou! It is not what you think!" Miroku stated, unconvincingly.  
  
"What am I supposed to think?!"  
  
Shippou had been shocked to find Sango under Miroku, they were so tangled up they could do nothing but sit under his confused gaze.  
  
"Shippou, we were just, eh...." She paused trying to find the right word,".....playing, you know?" Sango said in the calmest voice she could.  
  
"Yes, playing!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Playing... What?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.  
  
Miroku looked at the box that was by his right hand, turning it right-side- up, he read the label... "Twister..." He said simply, hoping Shippou would understand.... He didn't.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome had spent the next two days discussing with Sesshoumaru. He told her of the power in the south, the rising confusion, and the resistance. Kagome thought it odd that Sesshoumaru would feel so strongly, as to ask for assistance; 'he must be very threatened by this force' she thought. "I really don't see how I can help, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"You, miko, are the only one who can, I have told you this. There is something about you that he fears; nothing has taken up more of his thought then your demise." This was getting old, how many times did he have to explain to this girl?!  
  
"I have a name you know..." She said absently, grabbing a pear from the center dish. His silent stare had caused her to go on, "You know? A name? Not 'miko', or 'girl', really Sesshoumaru, I can tell you are related to Inu-Yasha..."  
  
It shocked Kagome when he had grabbed both of her hands in one of his and had his other at her throat, standing behind her. "Do not ever say that blasphemous name in my presence or upon any of my lands, do you understand...?" he rarely lost control, by the way he spoke, well, it scared her... Sesshoumaru was obviously mad, and knew that he was wrong in grabbing her so suddenly; it wasn't her he was upset with. Sesshoumaru let go, and walked out of the room.  
  
Soon it was night and Kagome walked Rin to her bedroom.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Rin?" Kagome answered, kneeling by the bedside.  
  
"Do you stay here by choice? Or is Sesshoumaru-sama keeping you here?" The unknown thoughts showing in her eyes.  
  
"Rin, I am here to help Sesshoumaru, no one is holding me against my will," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
This seemed to relieve the young girl, and she relaxed against the pillows. Rin loved the times she had with Kagome; the playing, the talking, and just enjoying each other's company, she was learning so much from Kagome; it will be hard to let her go. She knew it would come to an end soon, she could still enjoy the time they did have right?  
  
Kagome started singing softly, and Rin gave her a big smile; the memory of last night had returned to her mind. She had had a nightmare, and being practically raised by Sesshoumaru, she didn't want to admit it was frightening. Kagome's room was one over from Rin's, allowing her to hear the girl sobbing quietly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome place the book down on the nightstand, and pulled on her robe. Quietly exiting her room she knocked on Rin's door; no answer. Kagome decided to open the door slowly. Looking inside, she found the girl sitting up on her bed, arms around her knees and crying softly.  
  
"Rin? Rin are you ok?" Kagome asked, walking up to the girl slowly. When Kagome reached her, and sat on the bed, the girl fell onto Kagome in an embrace. After the first seconds of shock past, she held the girl, rubbing her back soothingly. Kagome surprised herself by singing a song that had calmed her when she was young; she had never really sung to anyone before....  
  
"When the world, gets too tough, and the pain becomes too much, You can trust in the ones you love, Hoping in faith, and wishing dreams, Have all your fears be washed away by the warmth you find, Living in the thought that a bright day will come, And give you the courage to dream in peace once more....."  
  
The last note faded into the noiselessness of night. Rin's sobs had long since stopped and she had fallen asleep in Kagome's comforting arms.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
When Kagome had finished her song, and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead, she turned to see Sesshoumaru in the door way.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were there!" She whispered surprised.  
  
He walked into the hall, Kagome following, she closed the door quietly behind her. "I merely wanted to see what Rin was talking so fondly about today. She has grown quite attached to you, Kagome"  
  
(You know, I could turn this into a Fluffy/Kag story ^^ it would work either way... Am I that mean?)  
  
Kagome just stared at him, a big smirk played on her face.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering why she was looking at him that way.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing..." Kagome stated, waiving her hand in an offhand way.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"If you must know, you used my name for the first time..."  
  
He thought about this for a moment, "that means nothing, you asked that I use it, and I have obliged." With that he walked toward his quarters.  
  
Kagome just shook her head with a smile and went into her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Twister?" Shippou asked confused.  
  
By now Sango and Miroku had righted themselves from the 'twisted' position they were in.  
  
"Eh, yeah, Kagome brought it from her time a while ago..." Sango said, rubbing the back of her head. Miroku and her shared a nervous glance.  
  
"Why didn't I know about it?" Shippou questioned.  
  
"Don't know," Miroku piped, Shippou noticed that he seemed distracted by something, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Looks like fun. Can I play?!" Both Miroku and Sango 'sweatdropped'  
  
"Sure!" They said together, quickly, and Shippou just stared, first at Sango, then Miroku, something odd was going on; he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That morning....  
  
'Why am I doing this...? I am so stupid... I should turn back...' These thoughts ran through his mind as he approached the familiar castle.  
  
One of the ground guards spotted him and ran to inform his master.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the knock on his door and gave a short 'enter'. He was surprised to see a very pale Kagome. Rising he asked, "What is it?"  
  
The one name he wished he never had to hear again... "Inu-Yasha," She stated simply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Feh! So they informed him did they? Too bad I'm not here to fight..." Inu- Yasha thought as he saw Sesshoumaru walk past the gates, accompanied not only by the expected guards... but also Kagome. Inu-Yasha scowled.  
  
"What is that bitch doing here Sesshoumaru?!" He spat bitterly, acquiring a fighting stance.  
  
"Please be kind enough to refrain from calling my guest obscene names, Inu- Yasha" Sesshoumaru said icily. "Why have you come?"  
  
Through gritted teeth he answered, "I can call that lying whore anything I choose! She deserves to die for what she's done!" With that he tried to lunge at her, but was quickly stopped by Sesshoumaru. Kagome could only look on in shock, 'why is Inu-Yasha so mad at me?!' She thought franticly.  
  
"Did you come here to fight, half-breed? I feel that that is not the case, so if you wish to discuss this with at least some civility, I suggest we take it inside."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside...  
  
The tension seemed to permeate the air. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak; "I know you will not give into violence here, Inu-Yasha. What is your reason for coming here?"  
  
"I came because of the rising power." He said simply, his eyes scanned the room, landing on Kagome in a cold glare that made her shiver.  
  
'What have I done?' She blamed herself; after the battle she was left feeling it was her fault Inu-Yasha was killed. Now he was back, probably to use in the risen Naraku's schemes. Kagome couldn't get her brain to let go, Inu-Yasha, the one she knew and loved, was gone. Her heart kept telling her that the being in front of her would some how love her back, but in reality, he wanted to kill her. And there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it, the world was getting out of control. How foolish they were to think that they could harness the Shikon so long ago, that power, just as this one, was out of there hands.  
  
"I know of the ruler, he has converted many to his 'cause' as he calls it. On many occasions, he has called a meeting of the lords, suggesting a bound contract, where the four kingdoms unite in a single land." Sesshoumaru spoke, drawing Inu-Yasha's sight from Kagome; she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you think his goal is?" Inu-Yasha asked, fully knowing the answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto the floor next to her bed. She moaned, falling back on her mat, "I'm exhausted!"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Sango gasped sitting up and looking behind her, there in the shadowy corner sat Miroku. "How did you get in here?!" she said, almost relieved that it was him. She could see him smirk in the darkness.  
  
"Oh, you know me, I'm shifty." He stated; crawling over to her, he sat.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(I know I am having a few of these) "Hey! This is FUN!" Shippou twisted around. One hand was reached across the other, trying to reach behind him. His right leg, by his head, and the left, a space over from it. He laughed when Sango tried to reach the red circle with her left hand, and even harder when she fell... "I WIN, I WIN!!!" He squeaked, untangling himself.  
  
All Sango did is sigh.  
  
"Wow, good job Shippou, that is what? The..." Miroku checked the marks he had made to keep score, "...7th time in a row? *sigh* Time for bed, right Sango?" She nodded with passion.  
  
"YES, time for bed Shippou!" She exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"But!"  
  
"No, it is time for bed!" Sango glared at him.  
  
"...........ok......." he grumbled, with that he walked out of the room, muttering something about being 'treated like a little kid'.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Miroku took a chance and put an arm around Sango, pulling her closer to him. "I love you," He spoke softly, kissing her forehead. With that he got up to leave, but stopped at the door, "sweet dreams, my lovely Sango." As she watched him leave she felt a surge of love and energy that washed away her weariness. She loved him too; ~his~ Sango.....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Konte spent the day bored; he hated this helpless feeling. He had started to have dreams of times he had shared with Kagome in the past. He remembered the first time they had met, and how he had tried to kill her. Now he found himself wishing he could speak to her again, hoping that he would finally find the piece that had been missing for so long in his life.  
  
Meetings came and went throughout the day, people noticed Konte's irritated attitude and waived it off as him being himself.  
  
To him the end of the day couldn't have come any sooner, and he left in a rush towards Sunset Shrine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome's mom heard the door, she got up, telling her guest that she would be right back. Opening the door, she found that Konte had called upon her again;  
  
"Oh, Mr. Shirosen! I was not expecting you today, but I am glad you came, I have just been told some worrisome news."  
  
He followed her to the living room and found a familiar face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!" Konte was not only surprised to be called this again, but the way she had spoken it; her voice was filled with fear and uncertainty. This wasn't how he remembered Sango.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha opened the door of his room quietly, he sprinted through the shadows quickly. With complete silence he slipped into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat up in bed unable to sleep; she couldn't get Inu-Yasha out of her mind. Needing to think of something else she reached for her backpack, pulling out a flashlight and book. Kagome had been so drawn into her book that she hadn't noticed the door open and someone slip into her room. He came up behind her, grasping her mouth and hands with his own. She let out a stifled scream as he drug her to the far wall. Inu-Yasha leaned over her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "you thought you could hide from me here? Well you were wrong."  
  
Kagome's mind spun and her heart beat quickly. She had no choice but to see what he was going to do to her.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled wickedly at her surrender, holding her tighter with his right hand, he let her mouth go. "You know I have always wondered, why I loved you so much, and yet I couldn't tell you until the end, now I know, it was that instinct that said, 'don't touch the flame, you'll get burned.' Too bad I didn't listen to it sooner..." He spoke, inhaling the scent he loved so much.  
  
To Kagome these words hurt her to no end, the pain was becoming too much. She wanted her Inu-Yasha back. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing and calm down; moments passed, as Inu-Yasha stood there, his head to her neck. His touch soft, Kagome could barely feel it anymore, it amazed her. When she opened her eyes, all she could do is gasp, he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, Kagome-Chan, Please! Please do not leave me!" Rin begged the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Rin, I'm sorry, I really do like it here, but I cannot stay any longer." Kagome answered; it was becoming harder to hold back the tears. She had been there for over a week now, and looking back it seemed like ages, so much had happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome thought that too, but your both wrong it isn't Inu-Yasha, the name is Konte, nice to meat you... eh... again."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, 'not Inu-Yasha'?"  
  
"Well... you might think me crazy, but I think I am his reincarnation. Lately I have been having dreams about the Shikon no Tama, Miroku, you, Shippou, but mostly Kagome..." He looked out the window in thought. "What happened to her Sango? Why did you come here?"  
  
Sango looked at him, with concern, if he really was Inu-Yasha's reincarnation then maybe she should take him back with her. "In- Konte, Miroku and I haven't seen Kagome for six days. Some time after she headed toward the well, to come to this time, she was kidnapped by Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"But he died didn't he?!" Konte interrupted.  
  
"*sigh* ... Yeah, but we think Naraku has brought him back and filled his head with lies; he tried to kill Kagome by dropping her from a cliff.  
  
Konte's eyebrows creased in thought, "you said 'tried,' what happened?"  
  
"Shippou saw her fall, and related to us that she seemed to vanish into the air."  
  
"Sango, how did you get here? The Shikon is whole isn't it? Did you bring it?  
  
"Kagome found another shard before she left, it was dropped off at a shrine, where I took it to get through the well... why?"  
  
"I will tell you later, wait here until I return!" With he left the house, making a phone call.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'As I thought, Sesshoumaru is worried about him and Kagome is walking into my hands, it is just as the master planned...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: The title is a joke I have in my family, we say loung yady, and dain bramage, and dain bread, and so on.... I was hyper for most of this chapter.... gomen... I want to thanks everyone for being so supportive lol. I also want to say happy birthday to DC! (how old will you be?) I can go a couple ways with this story, do you want to vote, or just have me take it where my twisted thought process will? I could have it: Fluffy/Kag, Inu/Kag, or Konte/Kag what do you think? Any of those will bring a bunch of conflict, MWAHAHAHA I love making it weird, at one point in the story I didn't even know what I was going to do with things! I live off of the confusion! (Side note: I am back to a chapter a day.... unless you want it to stay this way, where I update with longer chapters on Thursdays/ Fridays.... your choice) Byes! 


	16. Revealing Situations

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in silence, Sango smirked. "You know Miroku," she said lifting the quiet that had dominated. "I have been thinking about the last few days and..." Sango continued, moving toward him, when she reached him, she sat upon his lap.  
  
Miroku's mind flew, 'w-what is she doing?! Is she idrunk/i? Sango doesn't drink does she?'  
  
"...and I realize how foolish I have been to put this off any longer," she stated running her fingers threw his hair.  
  
He stiffened under her touch, "hn?" came his reply. Her voice portrayed one of coldness, no longer the kind, soft, gentle Sango he knew; it not only scared him, but made him... hate... her. He couldn't explain the rage that filled him at her touch and voice, and it left him confused.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong Miroku idarling/i" Sango asked, staring into his eyes. Hearing no answer, she leaned her head to his shoulder, speaking softly against his ear, "scared?" In one swift motion she hit him on the pressure point on his neck, making him fall unconscious. She smiled to herself, saying, "If your not, you should be..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me sir, your brother is on line 4"  
  
"Thank you Miss Yamasaki," Sesshoumaru said, picking up the phone.  
  
(I am not doing the whole 'Yamasaki-san' thing or any other of the Japanese words, for not everyone knows what they are... My only exception is 'Sesshoumaru-sama' for I feel that is one of Rin's big characteristics....)  
  
He hit the 'line 4' button and questioned playfully, "what is it this time? Have you lost your company yet? Not paid your bills? Run out of money from lack of responsibility?" A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth; he could hear Konte let out a sound much like a growl.  
  
"No, baka, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!" They really didn't hate each other, but boy did they succeed in getting on the other's nerves.  
  
"Surely you MUST want SOMETHING!" Sesshoumaru prodded.  
  
"Yes," Konte got serious, "I need answers."  
  
He wasn't expecting this; he asked carefully, "what kind of answers?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shippou woke up in a dark room. He rubbed his head, and groaned, 'what happened?' All he could remember was running ahead towards the village , then blackness. 'It is my fault, I suppose, Sango said she didn't want me going alone, 'something could happen to you!' she had said,' at the time he had shrugged it off haughtily, 'why didn't I hear or smell them?!' Shippou mentally kicked himself....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How old are you?" Konte asked casually.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to answer, "Why, you know quite well how old I am, twenty- "  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Sessh; we both know that that is exactly what it is..."  
  
"I don't know what you are-"  
  
"Just answer the damn question!" he yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet for a while before he finally said, "I am going to be 629 years old this October..." he expected yelling, questioning, denial, and disbelief, but the only thing he got from his 'brother' was this...  
  
"Alright, next question."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She walked away, every step made her want to go back. In just a short time she had acquired a 'daughter' figure, as well as a friend in Rin. Her strong personality, riddled with care for others made her an endearing person. Kagome didn't know when, if ever, she would return. Pushing her thoughts aside, she took in her surroundings. Kagome marveled at how much she had truly forgotten this place. It was gorgeous! The blissful silence, and the engulfing forest created a serene state of mind. Walking on, she heard the sound of running water and walked into a clearing. Kagome's breath caught at the sight; a waterfall tumbled down beautiful granite rocks into a clear, calm pond.  
  
The dream she had found herself in, had left her unaware of the danger that now stalked her. Kagome sauntered over to the water and dropped her feet in; the water felt so good against her bare skin. Falling back onto the grassy edge she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The stunned dog-youkai really didn't know what to think about his 'brothers' actions. "Who was-" Konte tried to continue, he needed to know....  
  
"You know, Konte," He interrupted, stressing the other's name. "I believe we should discuss this in person."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, and the long wait for an update, I had a hectic week.... I didn't get a chance to put what Sango, Miroku, and Shippou do with their life, and what happens after Inu dies and Kagome leaves, if anyone is wondering, or would like to know, I can write a sub-story of their life it wouldn't be too much trouble because I already have what happened in my head... Just a suggestion... Also if anyone has a question, or if I just left something unanswered, you can just ask, and I will answer it for you.... byes! 


	17. Didn't See THAT Coming

Stupid HTML... it never works for me!!!! I don't know why, I do it just like everyone says, if anyone can help me, it would be GREATLY appreciated.... thanks...  
  
Disclaimer: Same.... I don't own em....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke surrounded by darkness; how long had she slept? When her eyes cleared, she turned around, abruptly running into someone. (This seems to happen to her a lot eh?) He wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her close.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Konte pulled up to the mansion, and sighed. 'This will be interesting.'  
  
Sesshoumaru met him in the driveway, motioning that they go around back. Sesshoumaru set his paperwork down on the patio table as they sat.  
  
"I do not suppose that you recall much?" He questioned, knowing that Konte would understand.  
  
"Oh, I recall plenty, how you tried to kill me, for one... Mostly dreams and scattered images. Why? You do something you regret?" He smirked at his 'brother'.  
  
"Well I regret it now, but I felt fully justified back then."  
  
"Ah, I see..." He went back to the subject at hand, "look, I need answers, like I have said; I need to know something about the past..."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at him questioningly, "what do you need* to know?"  
  
Konte looked away, "it, it's about Kagome..." He looked back, "I need to know what happens to her."  
  
"Konte, do you know what came to pass around the 16th century? No? The youkai went to live in the human villages, they overthrew the government and the lords of the 4 lands fell. The reason for this? The death of one girl, by the hands of a power hungry youkai named Genku Shinai."  
  
He was silent  
  
"She did die, yes, and you might not be pleased to know that Inu-Yasha had a part in it, but the history of time is ever changing; one person's life can be re-written. This is possible only because the well exists." Sesshoumaru paused searching for something in his mind, "There are some who try to change the future, if you want to save her, you need to change the past..." Standing, he said, "If you would like to hear the story in its entirety, we should move indoors, and arrange your room for you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is that you?" despite her will against it, her voice cracked.  
  
"Feh! Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please, let me explain!" 'Though I don't know what I am explaining!' she thought franticly. "I... If you just tell me what I have done I can help..."  
  
"If you think you can make up for all you have done, then you're wrong."  
  
"I don't know what I did! Just tell me, I-"  
  
"NO" Inu-Yasha interrupted, "You always want to help everyone, want to make everything right, well you had your chance, and you know what? You failed Kagome, you failed..." With that he picked her up and leaped into the dark cover of the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
The story of Miroku, Sango and Shippou will be written... and it will start the moment Naraku attacks, (for all those people who want to see a nice battle scene, lol) in M/S/Sh perspective... The first chapter will be posted Monday, April 5th... You should all go to this site, it is called 'Fluffy Mag' a lot of you have probably already been there before, but those who haven't, and love Inu-Yasha, will laugh their heads off... here is a song I thought I would share, they have a lot more.... funny... haha.... Byes!  
  
thefluffymag.nightsail.net/  
  
It's sung to Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8ter Boi'  
  
Doggy Boy =================================================  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a half-demon  
  
She was a priestess  
  
What more can I say  
  
She wanted him  
  
He'd never show  
  
That he wanted her also  
  
But her little sister  
  
Could not understand  
  
What Kikyo saw in him  
  
*****  
  
He was a doggy boy  
  
She said you betrayed me boy  
  
But he wasn't the one who killed her  
  
She had a pretty jewel  
  
That Naraku wanted too  
  
And he was the one who sliced her  
  
*****  
  
50 years later  
  
I fell down the well  
  
That's when I freed him from the spell  
  
The jewel shattered everywhere  
  
She came back to life  
  
And now he just can't decide  
  
She tries to kill him  
  
He tells her no  
  
It wasn't he who had killed her  
  
She learns then later  
  
It was Naraku  
  
Who had spread the hatred between the two  
  
*****  
  
He was a doggy boy  
  
She said I'll still hate you boy  
  
My soul can't move from that spot  
  
Now he'll kill Naraku  
  
Not only for Kikyo  
  
But because he hurt them both  
  
*****  
  
Sorry girl but you were dead  
  
When I came by and cleared his head  
  
He still says we're just good friends  
  
Because he still thinks of then  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
That it was Naraku's trickery  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
You took the jewel away when you died  
  
~*~*  
  
He's still a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
  
He is in love  
  
With two of the same  
  
But he know he can't have us both  
  
~*~*  
  
I'm with the doggy boy  
  
I said I'll still stay here boy  
  
I don't want you to get hurt  
  
I'll stay here right by your side  
  
Until the day Naraku dies  
  
I'm the only one who can help you 


	18. Bad Guys1 Good Guys0

Note: I changed the last chapter cause the web site name did not show up, it is there now if you are at all interested... Just to mention again, it will make you laugh till you cry...  
  
Disclaimer: Never will own Inu-Yasha... too bad though....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome hugged his neck tightly; she wasn't used to being held whilst jumping about! "INU-YASHA!!!" She yelled loudly. He stopped dead in his tracks, cringing.  
  
"BITCH! What did you fucking do that for?!"  
  
"I had to do SOMETHING to get you to stop!! What do I have to do to make you see?!!!" She focused her miko power in her hands and hit him with such force that she toppled out of his arms and he was pushed back. Inu-Yasha stood shakily.  
  
"H-how did you-"  
  
"What? Did you think that after you died, I would just leave and give up everything I learned here?!" 'Although, that isn't very far off...' she thought depressingly.  
  
"You did leave..."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say, "I... I did leave, everything here, the forest, the people, the village, they all reminded me of you. I couldn't stand it; without you, my life seemed empty..."  
  
Inu-Yasha was going through inner turmoil, something inside him yelled out to 'trust her, believe her' but... he just couldn't... 'I've been hurt so much before, could she do it again?'  
  
*Memory Flashback*  
  
"I- I-" he tried to get out, he was going to tell her he loved her; thoughts of regret and anguish filled his mind, 'if I had only told her sooner.... maybe things would be different...' The blackness was taking over, he barely heard Kagome yelling at him to stay alive. As the peaceful void over took his mind and all the pain faded, he heard three words, "I love you..."  
  
*End Memory Flashback*  
  
"You loved me... but I am not the same, how could you love someone who has been dead?" He sat against a tree.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... Don't-" Kagome tried to think of something to say, something to ease his evident pain. She couldn't say anything, and the only thing that came to her was to just be with him. Kagome walked over the tree, sat down and laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw her walking toward him and his mind told him to stop her, and to continue with the plan, but his heart wouldn't let him. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he felt the pondering, and despair flee, for this was how it should be, this was his Kagome...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked groggily.  
  
"Right here monk..." Came a mocking voice, that wasn't Sango's...  
  
"You..." he stood defiantly, despite the weakness his body felt, "...are not Sango."  
  
"Oh, perceptive aren't we? Kukukukuku" He/she chuckled deeply. This disturbed Miroku to no end. Not only was it that he knew who the voice belonged to, but that the voice was coming from his precious Sango...  
  
"What have you done with her?!" He asked harshly, struggling to stay standing. (^ ^ sssssssss )  
  
"No need to worry, she is in good hands... Kukukuku" He disappeared, his evil laugh lingering a moment more.  
  
Miroku sat (more like collapsed) gratefully; 'Sango...what is becoming of our world' he wondered fretfully.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We assumed, from early on, that he had a different motive. He was using some kind of miko to give him the power to manipulate time, and throw the world into complete chaos. It frightens me to think of what he could have done, I will not admit this to many. Kagome died to save the world Konte; she gave herself to the Shikon, merging her power with its own. It is an odd thing to think about, she died so long ago, but she has yet to die; interesting to ponder isn't it? It almost 'blows your mind' as some say..."  
  
Everything Sesshoumaru said seemed to make sense in a way; it was an open door of answers that led to a room full of questions. Konte had hoped that he would give him a way to save Kagome, but all it had done was give him a bigger hole to climb out of.  
  
"Yes... Very interesting to ponder. I need to find a way to alter history; to get Kagome away from there."  
  
"Be careful Konte, a simple change in the past can cause tremendous problems. The life of one person, placing someone else into history, like yourself, they all affect the lives of the people living now, and in the future."  
  
"It doesn't matter; for Kagome I'd risk the world ten times over." Konte stated.  
  
"Do NOT be so hasty as to change the world. Everyone's life is going to be affected; what happened, happened for a reason. Are you willing to kill yourself and others for a mistake? (A.K.A the big bad guy wins, and destroys the world... I like talking about things in the past that haven't happened yet in the future lol.... it is confusing!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So... There isn't anything to say.... um... yep! Byes! (P.S. Maybe I could say thanks to all the reviewers... YEAH! That's what I'll do! THANKS REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!) 


	19. I'll Explain

This is an explanation chapter as well as a small clippet of Konte... um yeah...  
  
(Side note: Thanks about the parody, everyone, but... I guess I portrayed that it was mine! Gomen! I didn't write it, I got it from Fluffy Mag and it would be wrong to claim it....)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I had a good life, I was in control, and I didn't care about much of anything other then work. Sure I had a girlfriend, but she was more of a liability... I never loved her. Then Kagome 'crashes into my life' I have never felt this way before, I never even wanted to feel this way! I feel... such a need to protect her, to love her, and a tremendous feeling of guilt...' Konte thought to himself in his room. He didn't get the response he was looking for to his presumptuous reasoning... In fact, he didn't know WHAT he was hoping to hear. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know if he COULD do anything! Rolling over on his bed, Konte tried to go to sleep. It didn't take long for his jumbled mind to slow, and sleep overcame.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Kagome, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Inu-Yasha!" He turned around but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"I can't see you Kagome! I don't want to lose you..."  
  
"Silly boy, you won't lose me, I'll always be with you."  
  
"But... I can't see... I don't understand! What am I supposed to do?" He questioned, turning around once more.  
  
"Follow your nose, dog-boy, follow your nose!"  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This is for DC... and many others who have absolutely no clue what is going on... Read at your own risk, I skip around a lot...  
  
Explanations/ Overview, a.k.a. the other parts of the story I didn't get into.....  
  
Ok, this might make the story less confusing, but it will give away the exciting ending.... are you suuuuure you want it? oooook...  
  
Way back to the time when Kagome was going around getting the shards, before 'the' fight.... They had heard of a new ruler in the south, of course Inu-Yasha didn't care, and it really didn't affect any of them at the time. More and more people spread stories of his 'special powers' and how no one could stand in his way blah blah blah.... They carried on with their shard hunt. Kagome needed to go back to her time, for a reason that I did not emphasize at ALL, but I wish I had because it would help in my story later... Anyway, Inu-Yasha got all bent on it; he needed her to find the rest of the Shikon Shard. (We find out later his need for immediate action on this) Kagome left, Inu-Yasha is confronted by Naraku, because (we will find out later!) then.... Inu-Yasha kills him... (We find out about this later as well).... Inu's wounds are fatal... Kagome comes back... He is dying Kagome cry's and so forth... Moving on; While Kagome is gone, the ruler of the south has changed many things, and is constantly watching Kagome; he is evil... and you will find out his EEEEVVVVIIIILLL plot, later.... he has altered time, causing everything in Kagome time to change, but of course he made mistakes... Back to Kagome, she meets Konte, Inu- Yasha's reincarnation, (also part of the evil dude's plot... oops, too much info... do I care?) therefore triggering long lost memories. After talking to a few people, remembering, and realizing things, he decides to talk to good ol' big bro. (Who is the same Sesshoumaru from the past) Part of Konte being Sessh's adopted brother is in 'Big bad ugly's scheme, though no one realizes this for a while. Everything that has gone wrong, seems to come from one choice made a long time ago, (also one of the reasons Inu is mad a Kag)..... Fluffy married Rin a long time ago, supposedly, and she has lived along with him, (of course I am not at all sure about the whole 'demon mate thing' whether there mate gets an extended life or not, so just go with it....) If you are still with me, and haven't gotten tired of this ramble of mine, then I will continue... The lord of the south, Genku Shinai, changed the past and Inu-Yasha's/ Fluffy's dad remained alive, meaning that Sessh, isn't, and never was, Lord of the west, meaning that half of his hatred for Inu-Yasha was diminished... The whole world was changed... deeeeep.... Naraku is in league with the bad guy, duh, but he has another plan up his sleeve... He is also the one that 'poisoned' Inu-Yasha's mind into thinking what he thinks Kagome did... (you will find out later) I am going to open up another can of worms in the next few chapters, and I am going threw MAJOR wrighters block, I cannot go between where the chars are now, and where they get to... You think reading it is complicated! HEH, WRIGHTING IT IS A LOT WORSE!!!! *sees everyone staring at her* eh... yeah sorry for my outburst... Continuing; Sessh is coming back into the picture, Miroku is just gonna be stuck for a while, and you will find out the next time I post where Sango is..... (A little bit of info, Naraku never died? *gasp*)  
  
Note:  
  
I will try to answer any questions that anyone might have, but a lot of the answers will probably be 'you will find out later' so... sorry DC but I just cannot make the confusion go down, what kind of story would it be if you knew everything about everything right out? Have a question? Just ask lol.... 


	20. Long Time No See

(Note: I lied, the dream is continuing ok?)  
  
*Continued Dream Sequence*  
  
"Follow my nose? I'm not a dog, wench," Inu-Yasha 'feh-ed'.  
  
"Wench huh? That isn't very nice Inu!"  
  
"Kagome! Where ARE you?" He turned around to see her right there. She waved kindly.  
  
"Hello"  
  
This was all seeming very weird to him, "Kagome?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha?"  
  
He paused for a moment, searching for the words. "How did you die?" After they left his mouth, the dream world that surrounded him became dark; the smile left her face. He instantly regretted saying it.  
  
"Goodbye Inu."  
  
"No Kagome wait." He reached out to grab her, but her body was disintegrating. Kagome's fading image seemed weighed down in sadness.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.... You must listen to me... The how is not important; the why, the why...." With that she vanished completely.  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke to find a bitter cold morning; dew clung to the grass. With a sigh she stood and walked on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom? Mom I'm home! Souta? Grandpa?" 'That's odd' she thought, 'Where are they?' She walked around the house to peer in threw the window, for she found the house locked up. With a shrug she turned around to run into no one other then:  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
She heard a relieved sigh from the person in front of her, and then felt herself being hugged. Kagome stood there, ear to his firm chest. The feeling of complete ease in his arms made her almost smile. Kagome looked up to find that it wasn't Inu-Yasha that held her, it was Konte.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Such weird things! I never really knew what Kagome was talking about the few times she spoke about this time." Though the things here amazed her, she couldn't help but feel horrible. The thought of Kagome, possibly dying somewhere while she was shopping; it almost made her sick.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku fell to his knees, grasping for breath. 'I cannot give in' he thought franticly.  
  
"You are not only throwing away your own life monk! You are killing them all! TELL ME!" With that the whip came down again on the already torn flesh; a muffled cry of pain emitted from the recipient. But he did not speak. One lone thought ran threw his mind as unconsciousness overcame him; 'Sango... I love you....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
I am REALLY sorry it took so long to update, I had no way to get to this computer and I was at another one... sooo sorry... hope you like it... 


	21. Through the Ages

Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I am SOOOOO sorry, I know I have said this before, but I can explain myself! I also know you are probably thinking I am a horrible person for getting my computer taken away from me so much..... but.... I got it taken away again for one month of the 3 I was gone (sorry DC!!!).... it is my favorite thing so naturally it is the first to go if I do something wrong! And then I had major writers block! I have no idea where to go with the story like I have said in the past... I have an ending, but don't know how to tie it all together! After a long wait, and I'm sure the loss of a few readers; here is chapter 21 of All of Me.....!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think that just because I left for a few months, means that I own Inu-Yasha now.... I wish....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango strolled the department store wistfully.... Grabbing the blouse and skirt that had caught her attention, she walked back to Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"Oh, Sango! That is a lovely blouse and skirt combo, they are just your color! You have quite an eye for...." She looked up and noticing the expression on her shopping partner. "I know, I know, but we have to look on the bright side of things! Kagome has always been a strong person and a survivor. I know that she will find a way threw this mess of things." Ms. Higurashi tried to give the most encouraging smile, "Come on, let's pay for these things and head on home...."  
  
***********************  
  
Miroku awoke to the familiar feel of steel around his wrists and ankles. The same uncomfortable position too. Drawing in a deep breath, he winced in pain. The deep gouges made in his back opened, letting them open to the air's touch; it stung like nothing else.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into this time...?" He shook his head despairingly.  
  
"Nothing that you cannot get out of." A cool voice coming from the shadows said.  
  
Miroku squinted his eyes distastefully at the all too familiar voice. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Konte entered the house with the key he had acquired from Ms. Higurashi, and moved aside to let Kagome pass him. She just stood there oddly, moving from one foot to another.  
  
"Kagome, it is ok, you can walk past me! I do remember..."  
  
Kagome looked kind of startled at the words, 'h-he... remembers... and he doesn't care? How can that be? Inu-Yasha went psycho....' looking up she searched his eyes. All she found was love and concern, no hate, spite, or a want to kill her... ^__^" "But... Konte...." She looked away, "How...?"  
  
"How can I still care about you after all you did? Is that what you are asking?" by the downward glance of hers, he knew that was it.  
  
"I..... Don't even know what I did. Inu-Ya..." she paused for a moment; it was SO odd talking to him about, well.... himself... "Inu-Yasha..." Kagome continued, "was pretty mad."  
  
"Come inside Kagome." Konte insisted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Side note: Ok, I just realized that I have left Shippou out of the story for 5 or so chapters... This is where he was before---- Shippou woke up in a dark room. He rubbed his head, and groaned, 'what happened?' All he could remember was running ahead towards the village , then blackness. 'It is my fault, I suppose, Sango said she didn't want me going alone, 'something could happen to you!' she had said,' at the time he had shrugged it off haughtily, 'why didn't I hear or smell them?!' Shippou mentally kicked himself....  
  
Ok? On with the story.....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shippou searched the room with his eyes, finding nothing but cold shadows. There were no defining qualities to the room, and nothing in it but the shackles that bound him in the most uncomfortable way! There were steel cuffs around his wrists and ankles, with chains that attached to the wall. His arms were held above his head. (You know how that goes.... sucks to be him... Poor Miroku...)  
  
The only door to the room was used to give him food and drink every day, twice a day. Nothing more. And when the man walked in with his 'meal', Shippou would attack the demon with questions. Practically drove the man insane, so much to the point of grabing a hold of Shippou's clothes and holding dangerous looking claws to his neck. Threatening him, saying that it was a good thing that 'Master' wanted him alive, because he was ready to kill Shippou.... That shut Shippou up... He didn't want to get on a cat demons nerve, even though he kinda already had. Oops. (That is what the demon is, a kitty! ' ' !)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You sound as if you are not glad to see me, Miroku." Sesshoumaru gave a smirk.  
  
"What have you got to do with all this?" Miroku labored, exhausted from his wounds.  
  
"Oh, I have a great position in this current event. But not in the way you might believe." He answered calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Believe if you will," He paused, searching the dark walls for what Miroku did not know, but assumed listening ears. When Sesshoumaru walked toward him and knelt down close, he knew that what was to be said, could not be heard in this place. "That I am not in favor of this so called 'lord'. He has grand plans for a new world. He speaks of a pact for the demon lords, to combine their powers and rise up above all creatures. But Genku Shinai only has one thing he wants and one thing alone; to rule all creatures himself. He may sound like a power hungry fool, and he may be one, but there is more then meets the eye. He has powers far more vast then any one can imagine; the power to change time and space, memory and dream. How can any one stand before him and not bend to his will?"  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? If you haven't noticed, I'm a little tied up at the moment, if you'd like to come back at a more convenient time I'd be ha...."  
  
"Do not take this situation lightly; maybe you* haven't noticed that 'they' are willing to make your life end for knowledge, they are willing to take Sango, and Kagome's life too. Are you going to turn their lives into a mere joke, or witty comment as you have yours?"  
  
Miroku sat there thinking over what he had heard. He knew these people were serious; the deep cuts in his back, proved it. But why was Sesshoumaru here telling him all this?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope to get back in the swing of writing.... please R+R to encourage me! (Oh and DC? Can you do one signed review please? Thankies!) 


	22. A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Lose

Ok another, longer, chapter..... All I can do is say, you are forewarned, it is about to get twisted. Really twisted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Side note: I am going to tell you when we are in the past or present, for it is going to skip around a heck of a lot in this chapter to give the feeling of the two things affecting each other as they happen in time)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(present)  
  
"I cannot lose these memories; I cannot stop them from coming to me. So much pain, so much anger and hurt. The loss of lives, family, friends; it never stops, and it is still going on right now." Konte said despairingly. "Times of joy and beauty, are all mingled with blood and suffering. The person I was is the same that I am now. I haven't changed..."  
  
"Konte...."  
  
"Don't, Kagome; they die... you die. When does it end....?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(past)  
  
"He still will not speak Master!"  
  
The 'master' smirked, the evil glow in its eyes shone through the darkness that seemed to shroud around him. "That does not concern me. How soon will it be until they find my little present?"  
  
"Why... Any time now, but what about---"  
  
"We will wait until they discover what has happened. Then we will worry about the powers of persuasion." The 'master' gave an evil chuckle of laughter, loving the way the sound was empty and hollow in the halls of the castle. (*Shudders* can you say bad guy....? O_O)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Past... still)  
  
"You called.... master" Sesshoumaru could barely hide the venomous sound behind the last word.  
  
"Yes, that is correct" Genku Shinai smirked, very amused at Sesshoumaru's unwillingness to bend. "You see, I have had heard some concern over your actual allegiances. My advisers seem to think that, just because you were a little hesitant to accept my proposal at first, then jumped at it mere weeks later, that it means you are planning something. Now," it leaned forward a bit, still shrouded in shadow, eyes glowing an evil yellowish glow, "I am not willing to believe this just yet... Am I wrong to hold this kind of thought, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, you are correct; where as I was hesitant at first, I am now fully convinced of the potential greatness derived from such an alliance." He spoke in monotone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present)  
  
"Konte... I may not know all that you have seen... and I can't feel what you are feeling, or even comprehend.... But I'm here for you."  
  
Standing, Konte turned away from her and walked to the front door, slowly as if realizing something. He looked in from the doorway with an interesting smile, "you be careful Kagome.... oh, and Sango is here to see you.... with that he left, when he passed Sango, Kagome noticed that she slipped him something out of her hand.  
  
"Kagome?! Oh! You're alright!" She ran to her friend, who she had been fretting about for so long. "You are alright, right?!" Sango questioned giving her a once over.  
  
"Y-yes, I am fine Sango!" After a pause she asked warily, "Um... What did you Give Konte?"  
  
"Oh, just a part of the Shikon... why do you ask?"  
  
"You gave him a part of the Shikon?! Why... how?" Kagome questioned, confused.  
  
"He needed it... Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Sango? Sango, what is it?" She asked concerned by her friends tone and fearful expression.  
  
"It's Miroku, he's gone, and I think he might have been captured..." Sango stated quietly.  
  
"Captured?" Kagome's mind was reeling with questions and fears, what would this thing do to Miroku? She couldn't bare the thought of her friend's lives being taken from them... "We have to go back." She said with determination.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Present...still)  
  
The filthy creature watched from the bushes, as before, smirking in delight... 'this will be fun.' he thought joyously as he watched to two girls slip down the well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Past)  
  
An unexpected site greeted them on the other side of the well....  
  
Kagome reached over the side of the well, Sango following after her on the ladder. Kagome gasped as someone grabbed her arm and dragged her rest of the way up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?! What are you..." looking past him she saw the group of youkai that accompanied him; the realization slowly dawned on her.  
  
"Kagome, what is going....on....up....here" Sango said the last words slowly as she came to see the situation for herself. She was angry, to say the least. "You BASTARD! How could you Inu-Yasha?!" she moved to attack him but was quickly intercepted by one of the accompanying youkai. But Sango was fueled by rage. Rage because of Inu-Yasha's actions, rage that Miroku was taken, rage that life just wasn't fair at times.... Why did they have to suffer so much? She was not going to be put down by the youkai holding her; she struggled and cursed Inu-Yasha... "You are scum of the earth! How could you treat us this way?! After everything that has happened! We trusted you, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha wasn't affected by her words, and if he was, he didn't look it. Glancing at one of the two demons holding Sango, they smirked and hit the squirming girl over the head, causing her to fall limply in their arms. Kagome gasped and tried to go to her friend but Inu-Yasha's grip held firm.  
  
He turned and started walking away, Kagome in tow. She clawed and pulled at his arm with her free hand, but to no avail. 'What is he doing? Is he taking us to there?' She could no long keep on pulling away, there was a nasty burn developing on her arm, and with the pace Inu-Yasha was going, she was starting to trip....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Past... still)  
  
Kagome was thrown onto the dungeon floor. She glared at Inu-Yasha from the cold floor; he just smirked and walked out of the room. Sango was thrown in harshly after, and the door then slammed with a loud echo.  
  
Kagome helped her friend up with care then looked around. Her eyes landed on a dark, shrunken figure against the back wall. They had put both of them in a cell with another prisoner?! What if he was dangerous? His hands were chained above his head....  
  
"Sango..." Kagome called softly.  
  
The other girl's eyes opened slowly, as she held a look of bitter resentment.  
  
"Sango, Look!" Kagome continued as she pointed toward the only other thing that occupied the room they were in.  
  
The person seemed to have been oblivious to the commotion that had just taken place... That or he chose not to acknowledge the fact that the door had been opened and slammed shut again. But now, he looked up at them, his eyes catching what little light was let into the dank room. They had a fire in them, a burning desire....  
  
"Who's there?" He called out, in a raspy, yet strong voice.  
  
"Kagome... Don't!" Sango hissed up at her; Kagome stood and started walking toward the man.  
  
"Kagome?!" He questioned her in disbelief.  
  
She just stood there... Sango knew instantly who it was; she got up and ran to Miroku, throwing her arms around him. Which of course resulted in a grunt of pain from the recipient. (aww... their back together again... Miroku's half dead... but who cares?!)  
  
"Oh Miroku! I'm sorry... What happened to you?!" She pulled away to inspect the wounds he had on his back. He winced as she pulled his ripped shirt away from his skin.  
  
Kagome had run over with Sango, grateful that Miroku was alive. She had feared the worst. Now they were all in danger....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present)  
  
A man stepped out of a limo and glanced around quickly, taking in the mansion before him, 'not as grand as I would expect from a former lord' he thought as he walked up the stairs that lead to the door. It opened as he approached, "Welcome, glad you could make it, Kouga."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well... I had meant for this chapter to be quite a bit longer... but I need to keep it short because there are only 2 more chapters at most, left in the story.... ;) Well my friend really wanted Kouga in the story.... so here he is! 


	23. Wow, Certainly a Day to Remember

Well.... Chapter 23.... wow.... it would be more like 11 chapters if I had made them longer! Oh well! There is always next story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha....  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
(Past)  
  
Shippou heard the 'creak' and 'slam' of the door; the sound accompanied by the familiar smell of the cat youkai that usually came to give him hell.....  
  
The cat came over to him, and pulled jangling keys out of his mess of clothes. After detaching Shippou from the wall, the cat grabbed his hair, rather painfully he might say.  
  
Shippou gritted his teeth as the cat looked straight into his face, still holding onto his hair, he spoke harshly "you better behave or you might find yourself being used for a hat you little runt!" (Even though Shippou is almost full grown... ^__^") Using his hair the cat threw Shippou to the ground. "Now get up and follow me; you say one word and you'll know what true pain, and suffering is" Shippou would have laughed had he not been in the situation he was in; 'where'd he get THAT line? Sounds like a stupid cop movie I saw in Kagome's time...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Past...Still)  
  
Miroku's shirt was completely off now, and he was turned as far as his abused wrists would allow him. Sango was examining the wounds in shock, and compassion for him. She didn't have much to clean them with, and nothing to cover them; it was a wonder that they weren't any more infected then they were at present.  
  
The three were all silent, the only noises heard were the slight dip of a cloth in stale water, and the empty echo of doors in the distance...  
  
Miroku winced slightly every time Sango placed the cool cloth on his tender skin. 'Oh Sango... Why did you have to be brought here? This place will destroy someone like you....' his thoughts were interrupted as he heard slow footsteps down the corridor that led to their cell.  
  
"Miroku? What's going to happen to us?" Sango asked timidly.  
  
He turned to look her in the eye, "I don't know" he answered calmly, his voice brusque.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(It will stay past for a while) Shippou moved rather slowly as he walked onto the rug covered floor. His eyes widened as he saw the pictures, the beautifully carved wood, and furniture that this room had in it. Of course he didn't have that much time to gawk, for the cat youkai pulled on the chains roughly, causing Shippou to lurch forward. 'You COULD be a little more GENTLE' Shippou thought with distaste as he looked down at the dark purple bruises on his wrists.  
  
The cat led him through this hall and that hall, till they came to a door at the end of a long corridor. Here, a few others that Shippou didn't recognize joined them. They walked through it and Shippou saw that as quickly as they had left the other dungeon, into a palace; they left the palace to walk down damp, cold stairs into another dungeon like place.... 'Great'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened all too slowly for the occupants of the cell; their eyes were focused on the persons entering.  
  
Kagome sensed something very familiar; a cat youkai, a crane youkai, some form of bug, and a.... a fox! "Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome! Your safe!" The cat (who was holding the chains) wasn't expecting Shippou to start running head-long into the cell; the chains slipped right through his hands.  
  
"Ok, enough dawdling! The master wants to see you." The bug smirked as he pulled Shippou and Kagome apart (they were hugging). The cat walked over to Miroku and unclamped him from the wall. Miroku sighed as he was hustled up, for he knew this routine... 'If they start hurting Sango and Kagome, I won't be able to stop them' He looked over to Sango, she was glaring at the crane youkai clamping the shackles to her hands. 'Sango if they... if they hurt you...'  
  
Sango spat at the youkai suddenly; and the crane was quick to slap her to the ground forcefully for it.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku tried to get to the fallen girl but the cat held him firm. He punched the cat as hard as he could in the face, surprisingly enough, he hit him, and ran to Sango's side. Shippou bit the bug youkai's hand, and Kagome stepped on his foot. Together they attempted to restrain the crane but he effectively threw them against the cell wall. And just as Miroku looked up in anger, he received a punch, on his right eye, knocking him out.  
  
Kagome lay sprawled on the floor, bleeding profusely from the wound on her head; the kitsune lay unconscious, but seemingly unharmed and Miroku lay by Sango.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Present... ok... sooner then I thought)  
  
"Sesshoumaru, thank you for inviting me." Kouga said curtly, with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look amused, "I didn't...." he didn't sound amused either...  
  
"Well... anyway," He said, moving past the grand, carpeted, spiral staircase that laid just beyond the doorway, and walked into the formal sitting room. "I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh? Really now..." Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised. (Has he ever looked surprised?)  
  
"Yes, really." Kouga paused to look around a bit... "You wouldn't happen to have some tea made would you?" He asked with a simple smile.  
  
"Hmm...." is all Fluffy-Sama gave as an acknowledgement. Sure he did have tea, but this guy had called him 3 days earlier, said he was coming to talk to him this day, he barely knew the guy, and he was walking around his house like he owned it... NOW HE WAS ASKING FOR TEA?!  
  
Putting aside all the reasons for killing him and using his remains as fertilizer for his beautiful garden, he walked into the kitchen to fetch the tea he had made for the after noon.  
  
Upon re-entering the sitting room, he found Kouga admiring his old paintings that hung from the walls; admiring or plotting to steal, Sesshoumaru couldn't decide which.  
  
"Ah the tea. Very good. Well, what I came here to talk about..." He sat, taking Fluffy's cup... that burned Sesshoumaru up... IT WAS HIS FAVORITE CUP! "Well it is about Kagome, and the past." This pulled Sesshy from flipping pages in his 'Killing 101' book that currently resided in his mind. One of these days he was going to HAVE to publish that....  
  
"The past eh?"  
  
"Yes, the past. You see, there are a lot of things that have come to mind lately. And I find it quite odd that I never really thought about it before. Some things that are quite vital and others... not so much, you know?"  
  
"For someone who talks a lot, you aren't saying much" Sesshoumaru said stoically.  
  
"Hmm, well what I mean to say is---"  
  
"You were saying something?"  
  
"Of course I was!" said Kouga, feeling quite put off by Sesshoumaru's attitude. "Oh, good to know..." he sipped his tea, "you where saying?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smile.  
  
(Side Note: this had absolutely nothing to do with anything..... What kouga has to say is important... but he didn't say it 0_o)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Past)  
  
Shippou was the first to awaken; upon looking around he saw that Kagome had a fresh bandage around part of her head. Sango and Miroku lay a bit off to the side. The group was surrounded by guards, and they appeared to be in some kind of throne room.  
  
The throne was shrouded in darkness, and evil was thick in the air. Shippou recognized Inu-Yasha right away, standing by the throne. 'How could he do something like this? That jerk!'  
  
Sango stirred and came to about the same findings as Shippou. She lightly shook Miroku to awaken him, and then hesitantly started to crawl over to Kagome to do the same.  
  
"I would advise you stay right where you are Miss Sango" A commanding voice spoke, coming from everywhere and no where, you could hear a smirk in the sound. Sango looked around the room, scowl on her face... he was playing with them, it was all a game to him.  
  
"Aww, now don't look like that! This really will be entertaining, but not only for me.... Right Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed something that Sango had only seen once before... they were red...  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha..." Kagome mumbled and sat up, holding her head groggily. "What's going on?" she whispered. Her eyes cleared a bit and she saw what everyone else had been starting at. "you're, you're... a full youkai?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, killing these weaklings will be fun... blood, blood is good... He charged, claws extended at no one other than Kagome. She gasped in disbelief, Inu-Yasha! All she could do was watch in slow motion as he came steadily closer.  
  
'Kagome!' She could hear Shippou yell, but he was blocked out, muted, all she could focus on was the danger coming at her. At the last second, the line of focus was obscured.  
  
She shook her head, "no, No, NO!!!!!" Kagome hardly knew how to react, whether to scream, to run to him? All she could do was look from his bloody claws, to the lifeless, torn body......  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well... I think this is a good place to stop... poor Kagome.... *sniff* poor dead person.... hehehehe... it will get worse.... 


	24. Darn It!

Another chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and I'm pretty sure I won't ever own them....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha wore a cynical smile. He ripped his arm from the lifeless body, and looked from his hand to the blood riddled body that now lay on the floor.  
  
All Miroku and Sango could do was stare; stare and hope that this was only a nightmare.  
  
Kagome inched over to Shippou, looked at his face, etched in pain.... then up at Inu-Yasha. An anger burned in her that she had never felt before. Anguish filled her soul.  
  
"...You... You KILLED him!" She yelled, hot tears falling down her cheeks. She was disgusted at Inu-Yasha's bored expression... "I HATE YOU INU-YASHA! I hate you....." She cried softly, holding Shippou's body tenderly.  
  
For a moment... hesitation came across Inu-Yasha's face. All at once he fell to one knee, crippled with pain, his hand held his head as an immense pounding shot threw it. As soon as it had come it left. And he looked up at them, smile back in place.  
  
He stood and leaped backwards, taking his place beside the throne once more.  
  
An echoing applause could be heard around them, "I loved the show, when will the next act be written?"  
  
Kagome shook with hatred, and pain... This THING had taken too many people that she loved from her... And she wasn't going to allow it any more. She set Shippou down softly, taking in his face once more, and then stood.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood with her, and they all anticipated what the next few moments would bring.  
  
The silence hung in the air.... they all searched the room. Their eyes darting from guard to guard until they eventually landed on the throne that was directly in front of them.  
  
A door to their right creaked open and echoed in the large room. A man carrying a wound up whip stepped threw, accompanied by a few others.  
  
'NO!' Miroku thought franticly... 'Please do not let them take her!'  
  
"That man... Miroku..." Sango said, quietly looking at the person in front of her. The gouges in his back were scabbed and bloody... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present.... a few weeks ago...)  
  
Hojo sipped his newly acquired, Grande, Double shot, light on the syrup, Mocha Vanilla Latte, as he read the latest issue of 'Sick N' Us' magazine. 'Can't be too careful! Though Kagome hasn't been sick for a while, another illness could beseech her at any time!' is what he always thought... always be prepared... Hojo took another sip as he walked along the side walk, being very involved with what he was doing... he didn't notice that he was walking closer and closer to the edge of the sidewalk....  
  
For a moment he looked up and found that he had passed his house a few yards back and shrugged his shoulders and started walking across the street as he turned to the next page in his oh-so-interesting magazine.  
  
Too bad for him he didn't notice the recently stolen car that sped toward him... Too bad the robber driving had no intention of stopping...  
  
(Sorry! I was dying to kill him! I had to.... I HAD to.... and if I ever write another Inu-Yasha fic... I will HAVE to kill Hojo in that one too! ^__^")  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back to the past)  
  
6 youkai filed into the room after the man holding the whip. Two went to hold either side of Kagome, and two went to hold either side of Sango. The two girls struggled, but their strength was nothing to the iron grip of their holders.  
  
The remaining two moved to hold Miroku to the ground....  
  
"No!" Sango cried out. Tears forming in her eyes. 'I can't watch him... I can't watch him suffer like that!'  
  
The most evil laughter filled the once still room. "Well now, lets see, what can I do with this?"  
  
"You bastard..." Kagome said, quietly seething with hatred for this monster.  
  
"Why thank you, I try... hmm, you see, I need some information." He continued.  
  
"We won't tell you anything, assho----" a choking noise emitted from Sango's throat, and suddenly her legs could no longer hold her up and the guards holding her arms had to support her. She gasped and held her neck as if something was blocking the air.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, now was I Miss Sango?" Genku Shinai smirked.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" Kagome pulled against her captors. "How do you even know that I will even have an answer for you?!" she glanced quickly at her dying friend, "Please! Stop this now!" She was about to collapse as well... she heard Sango gasp and take a breath of air into her hungry lungs.  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief... Thank goodness... I don't know what I would do if... She shook her head, this was in no way over, and it was no time to feel relieved.  
  
Miroku looked as if he was not completely here, or maybe wishing that he wasn't. His eyes were closed tightly shut and he looked as if he was talking quietly to himself, though no words were heard. Perhaps he was praying...  
  
"This is how the game is played Miss Kagome Higurashi, I ask you a question, and for every wrong answer I receive, so your friends will also receive an equally disappointing conclusion. And who would want that?"  
  
"But that's not fair! What if I don't know the answer?!" She looked franticly at her friends.  
  
"Well then that is disappointing, as I have said, and your friends will agree with me on that." The master spoke with fake pity and understanding. He was mocking them...  
  
"Now," he continued, "I would like you to tell me what happened on the 5th of March 2003..."  
  
"What kind of question is that?!!"  
  
"That is not the answer I'm looking for, Miss Kagome... You will have to do a little bit better then that if you are to spare your friends from the pain that will surely accompany these next few hours."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Present)  
  
"Kagome... I remember; she came to me that day. I still don't know why I haven't thought of this before now. She was in hysterics, running blindly threw the forest. I can't imagine how she had the will to continue on, after running into my arms she collapsed, crying, shaking.... I could tell she was drained of energy and had some minor injuries, but most of all I could sense the burning anguish that she felt."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his tea at Kouga's pause. Kouga was staring off into space as he searched the ceiling, as if playing the scene over in his mind.  
  
"She slept for a few days, I don't quite remember how long... But when she finally did re-awaken, Kagome never talked, never ate, never drank. She tried to kill herself more then once. I tried to talk reason with her; telling her that death wasn't the answer did nothing. She held the eyes of someone who had bitter resentment, and revenge behind them. It had been at least a week since the pain had left them, to be replaced by this evil."  
  
"I knew though, I knew.... She was grieving.... I could hear her every night. She went down to the nearby stream, sitting on the same boulder, moonlight shining on her hair. Every night she would go there and cry. It was the only noise she made."  
  
Kouga continued on, "by the third week, I couldn't take it any more. I had to do something, comfort her, anything! Slowly I walked up to her and sat, placing my arms around her. She didn't move, and didn't acknowledge my presents. Her tears were silent, but after just moments, she fell into my embrace, and I held her. No words were needed, I just held her. Kagome seemed so frail, so small, so broken; nothing like the strong girl I had admired before. After that, she would greet me, or say her 'thank you's' nothing much more. She only stayed another week, and it was a good thing she left when she did... They came looking for her..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Past)  
  
"Stop it! I told you! That was the day I hit Inu-Yasha's reincarnate! I hit Konte! The day that you screwed with everything! I gave you the answer, why are you still doing this?!  
  
"Oh, but that isn't the correct answer, Miss Kagome. Besides, I never said that I wouldn't inflict torture for correct answers! Or perhaps I did... Well, either way, you have said the incorrect thing, therefore... Inu- Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked in the faint light. He sprinted forward with increasing speed toward Miroku. Upon reaching him, Inu-Yasha pulled him up by his hair and punched him in the face. The force sent him backwards, sliding across the floor. Miroku did not move as Inu-Yasha went to attack once more, he did not even try to stop Inu-Yasha in any way, and that ticked him off.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled deeply as he pulled Miroku up again, "Fight back, monk! Arrrrrrrr! FIGHT BACK!" He threw him against the wall, causing large cracks to spread warily out from behind Miroku's back.  
  
Miroku was still as he slid slowly to the ground. Sango was in shock, her eyes wide with fear, worry and disbelief. Kagome was crying freely now, 'what am I supposed to do?!'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!" she yelled out, face in her hands.  
  
"I just want you to realize that because of you, they will die, and because of you, everyone you hold dear... will die, and because. of. you. You, yourself, must die...."  
  
"WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Kagome screamed. "What have I done..." She shook her head and rocked back and forth softly.  
  
The last things she heard before the darkness over took her was the piercing scream of a dying girl in the distance. She was falling, falling further away from the final, echoing scream and closer to the laughter. The cynical laugh that had haunted her for more then too long of a time; the darkness, the laughter, Inu-Yasha....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke to a dimly lit room. Looking about, she found that the room was made of carved stone, and rugs covered the floors. Her bed was made of furs and cloth, very comfy she might add. The room led to another she guessed, seeing light emitting from it. From the sound and smell of it all she could tell that someone was cooking.  
  
The entire room, as well as blankets smelled of cedar and spices, a warm comforting smell... and she knew who it belonged to....  
  
Kouga walk into the room, carrying another blanket and some water, he stopped as he noticed that Kagome was awake.  
  
Calmly he walked over to her side, laying the blanket over her.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly, holding her pounding head.  
  
"You know, you had me worried for a while..." Kouga said gently as he tried to give her the water. Kouga was more then a little shocked when she denied the water and quickly turned away from him. Kagome laid down, pulling the covers up to her shoulder and closed her eyes without a sound. The memories rushed threw her mind's eye, ensuring the nightmares that night....  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well... I am not quite sure what I am going to do. I planned only one more chapter after this but now I think I will make it into 2 chapters... I have had a lot of difficulty with the ending because there were different two ways I could end it and I had decided on one, but that one gave me a GREAT idea for another story. So I am using the other one... I still don't know. I think you are gonna hate me.... if you don't already lol 


	25. Marching Onward

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha, actually I guess I only own Konte... hmmm *gets interesting ideas* ... hehehehehehehe ^__^"  
  
On with the story!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kagome waited until she was absolutely sure that Kouga had settled down for the night before she gently pushed the covers off her and stood up. She wavered a little as she got her balance; holding onto the wall for support. She followed it into the next room. It was definitely a cooking area as she had guessed; a small fire pit lay in the middle of the stone floor. To her left was another room, and she had to go past it to get out. Cautiously, Kagome looked around the corner and into the room... No Kouga... walking past the room, She moved on to the end of the cave, and out into the surrounding forest. Glancing around for any site of Kouga once more, when she thought that it was 'all clear' she snuck into the forest.  
  
Kagome caught many spider webs as she crept threw the bushes. She looked back, and in not seeing the house, she started running. She just ran, on and on... the tears were coming now.... Not knowing what she was looking for, not even bothering to keep track of where she was going. She ran on; wishing to die.  
  
************  
  
Kouga watched her 'sneak' out of the cave, looking about anxiously. He was well hidden in the shrubs and was positive that she could not see him. He had known that she would try something like this, now he had to make sure that she didn't do something stupid, or get herself killed... He quickly ran after Kagome in stealth, keeping low to the ground. 'Where is she going?  
  
It seemed to him that she didn't know where she was going either, 'if she keeps pushing herself like this she is going to get hurt!' Kouga thought; worried for her. But finally she did come to a stop, and he watched her from the brush. She caught her breath for a moment and walked slowly into a tight mess of trees. 'Where in the world is that girl going?!'  
  
He was hesitant to get closer, he didn't want her to sense his presents, but, he had to know what she was doing. So he crept up to the thick wall of trees that Kagome slipped threw and peered in. He was shocked to say the least.  
  
Kagome was sitting, knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat on a rock that was protruding from the most crystalline pond he had ever seen. The slowly rippling water and the clear, bright, starry sky that reflected in it would have entranced him had he not smelt salty tears and heard her slight sobs. He could see Kagome's body rocking with her cry, and his heart longed to comfort her. Kouga knew that he couldn't comfort her; he knew that if he made himself known Kagome would slap him for following her, and cover her tears. He would lose her. So he stayed where he was, and watched her in silent anguish.  
  
************  
  
'Why? How? It can't be... It can't be......' Kagome sobbed, letting all of her pain flow threw her tears.  
  
Flashes of Shippou, his stomach ripped open, and Inu-Yasha's bloody fingers...  
  
Miroku's limp body, lying still against the cracked wall, and blood seeping slowly from behind him...  
  
Sango's anguished screams....  
  
The laughter.....  
  
'What happened? How did I get away?' she shook her head, as if to get rid of the horrid memories. Kagome knew that she was supposed to die, that she wanted to die, but she didn't know why it didn't happen....  
  
She didn't know how long she had sat there in this place. This place of peace and wonder; she could find nothing of beauty. Nothing in life was beautiful to her any more....  
  
Minutes passed, maybe hours, she didn't care.... Finally looking up she decided to wander, praying that a wild youkai would kill her or some like fate that involved her dying....  
  
************  
  
Kouga was getting bored, 'how long is she gonna sit there and mope? C'mon Kagome, work threw this....'  
  
After a long wait on his part, she slid off the rock and walked back into the forest.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*  
  
Genku Shinai glared at the guard who was rattling off about how 'sorry' he was, and how much he 'should be punished' and a bunch of other crap.... He'd let the miko escape. They all had... If that didn't put you in a bad mood, he didn't know what would.  
  
It was a good thing that he knew exactly where she was, or else he would have to kill the bumbling idiot who stood in front of him, ah the heck with it, he'd kill him anyway.  
  
He remembered back; it flashed in front of his eyes as a vision does.  
  
*flashback thingie*  
  
The miko lay in a crumpled heap, tears streaming from her eyes. As her last companion, the exterminator, screamed out in anguish, and held her head in pain, the miko blacked out.  
  
Master Shinai watched as the corpses were dragged roughly out of the room. He remembered thinking of how hard it was going to be to get the stains of red from the floor, and also of how much fun he would have with the miko.  
  
He would never admit that he was at one point scared of this girl, a human no less. But looking back at the situation, he found out just how easy it was to break her spirit and crush her heart. He loved every moment of anguish and pain that she felt, every second of sorrow, for it only ensured that she was all that less capable of bringing him down.  
  
If he had only known that the one thing that was stopping Kagome from crushing his head in, or afflicting him with eternal suffering (as she would surely wish upon him) yes, the only thing that stopped her, was that she did not know... What she was really capable of.  
  
The final guard had left the room as Shinai slid slowly from his throne, smirk in place.  
  
The shroud of darkness that seemed to permeate his being followed him as he moved toward the miko.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood stoic in the background, watching with an air of boredom.  
  
Yellow eyes peered at the girl, threw the blackness. Such a weak being, defeating HIM? He couldn't believe that.....  
  
Genku Shinai knelt down and reached a clawed hand out to her.  
  
When within inches of her body, a blue force of electricity, which burned as the hottest fires to his hand, raced around her still frame. He growled out in disgust.  
  
He tried once more, just a bit more cautious then the first, to touch her. And once more he was scolded, and his hand blackened. He stood and watched the last traces of blue lightning evaporate from around her.  
  
'This will not do, no, not at all.....' he thought with malice.  
  
As quickly as the bolts had faded, a new fire grew about her, and she was raised off of the ground; her eyes fluttering open. They were glazed over and wide, as if in a trance. In a moment she had vanished. And he could sense her presents no longer in this place....  
  
*end of the flashback, vision... thing*  
  
"Enough!" He shouted at the guard, who jumped back a ways. "Get General Tamari in here, NOW"  
  
"Y-yes Master!" The toad like guard scurried out of the room.  
  
'Pathetic.....' The Master sighed irritably.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Kagome wandered until the sun struck the eastern horizon. She had noooo clue where she was, and she didn't really care.  
  
Some ways off and a little to the right, a youkai watched her walk in silence, he could tell that this girl was weak, and would be an easy breakfast.... He was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
Kagome sauntered on in dreary slowness, not bothering to care about the things occurring around her. Though not much of it was to note. ('cept maybe that hungry youkai about to eat her....)  
  
************************  
  
Kouga had followed Kagome, and was now quite bored of walking so far. His arms crossed, and his head bowed he kept moving.  
  
Sniffing the air casually he caught the fresh scent of a bear youkai, and his senses were quickly on alert to any form of distress.  
  
Kagome's scream echoed around him suddenly. Bouncing from tree to tree the sound hit him hard.  
  
Kouga was there with her in a heart beat, and stopped short as he saw the youkai standing over her. In a quick movement his claws went threw the bears flesh with ease and ripped threw his body, letting it fall limply to the side.  
  
Kouga smirked at his kill, before quickly checking to see if Kagome was all right.  
  
He carried the unconscious girl back to his home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome didn't eat for the next 4 days, and barely drank. Kouga finally had to force her to drink and eat, for she had gotten ghostly pale, and sickly.  
  
He had to stop her from killing herself multiple times, but she never glared and never fussed, all she did was stare, monotone, emotionless, moving on to the next eventless happening. He knew that she was dying inside.  
  
Every night she would visit that pond, it was her escape, the one place where she could be lost, without thought, or feeling; a place where she could just be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye... Kouga" Kagome whispered to herself as she walked slowly away from the rippling water's edge.  
  
That place had been her sanctuary, and her place of healing. She had found compassion in Kouga and a good friend. But she felt it, whether somewhere in her soul, or just a whisper of the wind, it was there, telling her to get out. To get away a soon as possible.  
  
So she left that place. He understood, and she was relieved. There was nothing more. Feeling empty and hopeless, wandering around with no where to go. No where fit. Because they were gone.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
It seemed odd to her, for she knew that nothing looked familiar, yet, she seemed to know exactly where she was going, and that confused her. Though it interested her too...  
  
Kagome walked on for hours it had seemed, until she came to the place that she had been subconsciously searching for.  
  
A large towering mansion loomed before her in the distance, rising above the thick growth of trees. Kagome could hear the shouting of orders and a lot of clatter.  
  
She snuck to the edge of the thicket and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Youkai... lots of youkai.... he had gathered his army and he was going to take this land.  
  
Worst of all, was that there was nothing she could do about it. The past would be lost, along with the future. That is what he had planned, and he was going to win.  
  
At the strict yell of a very strong youkai, a general Kagome guessed, the rest fell in line. With one more they all started marching; there must have been over ten thousand youkai; as far as the eye could see they marched.  
  
She watched until the last had vanished into the surrounding wood.  
  
There was nothing she could do, and she figured, why bother? Turning, Kagome again, walked away.  
  
Before long, the forest opened up to a large, steep hill that overlooked a small town surrounded by beautiful green woods. Sitting to rest she glanced despairingly over the endless cloudy sky. She could hear faint cries in the distant village, and a glow was appearing all around. Fire. She closed her ears and eyes to them, as well as her thoughts.  
  
.................................  
  
"Well now, if it isn't Kagome..." Some one voiced behind her. Kagome's eyes shot open and stayed looking forward, out over the now vast flames.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, "this is it! I finally will have my revenge!" with that he shot forward in an instant, claws extended.  
  
And in slow motion Kagome's head turned, looking from his face, full of hate, to his extended hand.  
  
Her wide eyes closed, waiting for the impact..... and it hit her with force, causing her to black out once more...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the choppiness, especially around Kouga... I figured, you know what happened basically, and I just want to move on in the chapter, so, I hope you don't mind ^ ^ Only one more chapter! Yay! 


	26. In the End

Ok... ok ok ok .... Last chapter.... fwew!  
  
(oh note to DC, She only got captured once, and it was her own doing that got her away, it was just Genku Shinai who was remembering back to when she had escaped..... and I'll try to get it to you soon, I should finish it this weekend ^ ^)  
  
Disclaimer: No, no I still don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shot up from her laying position, the covers falling down around her. Her eyes opened wide and small beads of sweat rested softly on her brow.  
  
It didn't take her long to discover her surroundings, and they puzzled her to no end.  
  
She was in her own room... the curtains blowing slightly in her open window, and the wind chilled her now exposed body which was only covered with a thin, light blue night gown.  
  
'A... dream.....? It was so real.... that must mean that... Inu-Yasha....'  
  
With an excitement Kagome stood and walked hesitantly toward the opened window. The curtains flapped once more with another wave of wind. Shivering she pulled aside the dark curtain and looked out the window.  
  
Outside.... Kagome saw just what had happened.  
  
The drab, flat world was dark. Looming grey clouds filled the sky as far as the eyes could see and youkai were everywhere, running threw the cracked streets and jumping over the fallen buildings, fighting each other... and the Castle, lay in the distance, cold and unwelcoming...  
  
All around the plants were barren and devoid of life, including the God tree.  
  
She had failed, and now the reality she dreaded had come.....  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Author's note: It is finally over! Yay yay yay! Um it is a rather sad ending... and I am not planning on a sequel... but if anyone would really, REALLY like to see this story fall back into the 'happy ending' category, I might consider it..... I am just happy that it is over, and I promise that my next story will end happily ^.~  
  
(And I can't tell you whether Sango is dead or not hehehehe, precaution really.)  
  
Thanks to all who have read my story faithfully!  
  
Dc, Jupiter, Hero to no one, Kaagome, Alexa, Maiya, Jace3, Mizu, Shadow's assassin, Fictionqueen, Child of the dawn, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, Inuchik, Cattykit, Friend of Shippou, FairyAsria, Batafurai in the getsuei, Lisa Atthimas, Shinoku, S2animeluverS2, twstedprncess87, inuyokita, Kaela, the Tiger Demoness, hera goddess, slvrstarlight, Lexie, Kevin, YoukaiTsubasa, shadowgirlVG, Gueshoo, Ame Kurayami, shadowspinner1, Tetsuya- 1407, Lunatic Pandora1, LilacRose23, Lina, and Shy girl,  
  
Yes, I had to put down every single person who has ever posted a review ^.^ because I am grateful for every one.  
  
I am in the process of writing my second fic on this site and I will have the first chapter posted after I get half way threw with the story, just so I can have a little more control and not leave anyone hanging for long periods of time... please read it when it is posted! ^_^  
  
Byes! 


	27. Author Note

Author Note:  
  
Well.. I have thought about it, and have decided to make a sequel, only because I realize just how much was left unanswered in the first one.  
  
I'm sorry for rushing threw it, and not taking the time to explain everything, or give great detail in the chapters. I have reread it and am amazed that you guys even kept reading! I gave no detail and it just feels rushed...  
  
So, I promise that I will give a sequel, after I have gotten the next story I am working on in order... Again, Thanks for reading that really bad first story of mine! Lol  
  
~Kitara/Fluffy~ 


End file.
